Knight in Shining Armour
by roselefontaine
Summary: An Alternate Universe story. Will and Beverly are a couple, and Will dreads his assignment to Betazed, an "antiquated and boring planet". But what he finds there will change his life...and his ways...forever.


Commander William T. Riker huffed as he sat back in his chair. "Betazed" he thought. "That's the last place I want to be. An antiquated planet with an antiquated monarchy." Captain Picard had just given them their assignment. They were to head immediately towards Betazed where a diplomatic away team would monitor the process of inaugurating the new king and queen. The planet had reached out for the Federation's help. There had been stirrings of a coup, an uprising rumored to be planned to prevent the new monarchy. A small group of the Council leaders felt they should now be in charge, ruling the planet in a dictatorship, leading the way towards freedom from the Federation. They wanted to be separate, they wanted power, they wanted to be in charge of their own galaxy. The planet and the monarchy were a peace-loving people, but the Council leaders would rather have war then to be under the Federation's thumb. It was rumored that they had been collecting weapons from the Cardassians on the black market, and when the incoming queen had heard of it, she immediately called in the Federation's help. Being telepathic, everyone on the planet was on the verge of panic, and the situation was volatile. The

Council was able to block their own thoughts well, but the incoming queen was a powerful telepath and she had picked up inklings. So the Captain had assigned Will, Data, and Commander Ro to the away team. Will was not pleased. He was not interested in boring assignments to a boring planet. He tapped his com badge. "Hey, Bev" he said in his most seductive voice. "You got some time?" He immediately heard a sigh on the other end. "Will, you can't call me over everytime you're bored or don't know what to do with yourself. I'm not just for recreational purposes you know" the doctor replied. Will chuckled. He and Bev had had this conversation before. She wanted more of a commitment from him, but he was not the committing kind. But she loved him, and had never been able to let him go. He had remained faithful to her, though the word love was not really in his vocabulary. Most women called him a cad. He didn't care. "OK Bev. How about dinner in ten-forward, then a hot bubble bath together?" He knew how to entice her. He was good at enticing any woman. He heard the familiar sigh again. Beverly hated herself for not resisting him. But once again, she gave in. "I'll see you at 7:00. And I know you want to talk about our next assignment. I know you're not happy." "You know me too well, my dear" he replied as he smiled to himself and went to work on some padds to distract himself for a couple hours.

Commander William T. Riker was the pride of Starfleet, but the bain of many of its members. The men hated him for his cockiness, but he was so good at his job, they couldn't help but be envious. His arrogant personality did nothing to endear them to him, but his skill as a Commander earned their respect. Captain Picard had tried to train him to be more likeable, but Will wouldn't budge. He'd had a rough childhood, losing his mother at an early age and being sent off to boarding school by a father who didn't want him. He'd worked hard to build this shell around himself and had no intention of shifting it, he was doing fine by his standards, he could be a Captain soon and enjoy all the relationships he desired. He didn't care if people liked him, and he never had any intention of settling down. Picard couldn't argue with his success, so Will just continued on as he was, and the officers under him just learned to deal with it.

Will and Beverly sat at their special table in ten forward. Occasionally a female officer would stop by to try and get Will's attention, but he learned early on in his relationship to Beverly that he had to be discreet in his flirtations. She would have none of it. "So you want to talk about it?' she asked him while they were eating their meals. "Yeah. It's just that if I don't get some assignments that involve more strategy, or danger, or...prestige, I'm never going to be offered the Captain's chair. It's taken too long already and I'm starting to get antsy." Will replied. Beverly smiled. She knew she would eventually lose Will to his career, any and every woman would. She would enjoy the time she had with him now. "Will, you are the best First Officer in starfleet. Everyone knows that. They'll offer you the chair." Will finished chewing the bite he was working on and leaned back in his chair, eyeing Beverly. "Maybe, but don't you think it's taken awhile? I thought for sure they'd offer me the Aries, but when they gave it to...what's his name? Tom something or other, I was quite taken aback." Beverly laughed, almost choking on her food. "Will!" she admonished. "You know that's because Tom Paris" (Will's eyes lit in recognition) was an Admiral's son. There was a bit of nepatism going on there." Will shook his head yes. "Yes, yes I know, but I guess I thought I was good enough that they would still pass him over for me." "Oh my god" Beverly said out loud, garnering some glances from the people sitting nearby. "Your ego, Will Riker, is big enough to cloak a Starship!" Will threw his head back, laughing jovially. "I love being with you Bev, you know that?" he said, reaching out to take her hand. Beverly squeezed it, she loved these moments when he openly offered his affection to her. They continued to enjoy their dinner, talking about everything the away mission would entail, and how long Will would be gone. He, Data, and Ro would be stationed on Betazed for two months until the transition was complete and running smoothly. "I'm going to miss you" Bev said to him. "And you've never been on Betazed before?" Will shook his head no. "I was almost assigned there as a Lieutenant, but got promoted at the last minute, so they sent someone else, thank god." Beverly tilted her head. "What is it you so despise about the planet, considering you've never been there?" she asked. Will thought for a moment before replying. "It's just the thought of all those black-eyed people reading your mind and the cowardice of avoiding battle at any cost." "Have you ever thought" Bev said "that they may not be cowards at all? From what I understand they are a very strong and courageous people. They simply prefer peace. Though...I can't help you with the mind reading thing. You might want to try developing thought shields in the next few days. I'd hate to think what will happen to the Betazoid people when they read your mind!" Wills eyes went wide as he threw his napkin at Beverly and then grabbed her wrist. "Come on" he said. "We've got some bubbles waiting for us."

Two days later Will gathered his away team for a meeting in his office. Data, who was the Enterprise's Security Chief, sat stoically on the chair to Will's left. Ro Laren, who was the Enterprise's second officer, and whom Will referred to affectionately as "Number Two", sat to his right. She and Will had had a brief affair before Beverly came into his life, but she was just like Will in not wanting a commitment, only brief recreational encounters. Will liked her and liked working with her. She was defiant and strong and aggressive, the perfect combination for a second officer under his command. Data had been Security Chief on the Enterprise ever since its inception. Since he never aged, he had remained in his position while always on a quest to be more human. His super-human strength served him well in his position, as well as his quick thinking and advanced brain. Beverly and Geordi had put him back together more times than they could count, but he kept going and served his position well. "So this is what we've got" Will began. "The three of us will be stationed on Betazed for two months. The Federation Embassy there will house us, which is only a couple miles from the Headquarters of the Monarchy." "The castle" Ro sarcastically snorted as she had as much disdain for the old-fashioned Monarchy as Riker did. "Yes, I suppose it is a castle" Will continued, "but nonetheless, it is our job to protect its occupants. The new king and queen are already living there, even though the official transition will not take place for another month. The previous royals have retired to Lake El Nar on the other side of the planet." At that, Ro's eyes lit up. "You do know what a sensual vacation spot that is, don't you Riker?" she raised her eyebrow flirtatiously. "In fact, you do realize what a sensual planet it is, right?" Data was watching this exchange with fascination. Will gave her his famous Riker grin. "No, I don't. But you can tell me later". He enjoyed playing with her, but although he went through women like a fish went through water, he did have one rule of thumb. He was faithful to one woman at a time. He prided himself on at least having that much morals. Though, it would be hard with Ro down on the planet with him and Beverly back on the ship. "Who or what are we to watch for?" Data joined the conversation. "Well, from what I understand there are several members on the Betazed High Council who may be covertly planning a coup, either before or on the day of the Royal Inauguration. They are still trying to get more of the Betazoid people to join their cause. The castle, as you call it Ro, does have the planet's best security guards and I will be meeting daily with the new queen who is their most powerful telepath and can give me updates on what may be going on. But the o have weapons, and as you know, the Betazoid people aren't much for weaponry. Their Security guards have some older phasers, but they may need our knowledge and our more advanced technology to help them. Once the king and queen are securely in place and the Betazoid people fully support them, the thinking is that the opposition will give up, not wanting to risk being excommunicated from the planet. It's only during the transition time that they believe, perhaps wrongly so, that they can permanently interrupt the system that has been in place as long as Betazed has been an occupied planet." "Sir, what do you know about the new king and queen?" Data asked. "We know that they are of the Fifth House. We know that they are well-liked. And we know that the King is Terran, coming from the earth-populated Mars Colony." Ro Laren gasped. "They allow an alien to occupy the throne?" She was shocked. "Well, from what I understand, it is a bit unusual" Will continued. "There is something on their planet called an 'imzadi'." Ro scrunched up her face at the odd-sounding word. "It's when two people are bonded together by fate, meant to be together. It's almost always two Betazeds. But once every few hundred years, a Betazed is imzadi to another species. It just so happens this time it happened to the woman who was in line for the royal throne." "An interesting prospect" Data acknowledged. "Oh, and one other thing" Riker added. "They have a daughter. From what I understand she is telepathic like her mother." And she is the "princess" I presume, Ro said, again with mocking in her voice. "Yes, she is the princess" Riker smiled. "And an only child. Probably spoiled as hell".

Captain Picard didn't envy Will his task. The Enterprise would be leaving the three officers on Betazed while they trekked back to earth for shore leave for the rest of the crew. He knew how Will had wanted to be in San Francisco, his old stomping grounds. It turned out that even though his father had abandoned him to boarding school there, it was the best thing since he was so close to Starfleet Academy and developed his interest in traveling the stars. Perhaps that had been his father's plan all along. "Is everything prepared William?" Picard always called him by his full name. "Yes sir. We are ready to beam down tomorrow". Will and Captain Picard had been sharing a cup of coffee in the Captain's quarters. "And how are things going with Beverly?" Will winced as he knew the Captain didn't approve of his relationship and lack of commitment to her. Picard and Beverly had been engaged once, many years ago, and though she broke it off, they remained close friends, and Picard was protective of her like a sister. "Things are going fine, Captain" he replied, evasively. "And will you miss being without her for two months?" Picard continued needling his first officer. "Yes, I imagine I will" Will replied, and breathed a sigh of relief when his captain changed the subject. "The head of the High Council will greet you and your team when you arrive tomorrow. He will update you, then show you all to your quarters. You will meet the king and queen tomorrow evening in a gala to be held in Starfleet's honor. You and Data and Ro will be the guests of honor." Will rolled his eyes. "Would there be any possible way to get out of that, sir?" "Not a snowball's chance in hell, Will" Picard replied.

Beverly lay in Will's arms as he held one arm around her waist and the other holding up the PADD he was studying. They were cuddling on his sofa. "Don't you know enough about your mission by now, Will? You've been studying it all week" Beverly sighed. "Well, I'm embarrassed to admit this Bev, but some of this stuff is fascinating. For example, were you aware that the Terran king has developed a small ability of telepathy, simply by being imzadi to his Betazoid wife?" At this, Beverly sat up. The doctor in her was curious. "And, for as backward as their society is, it is a matriarchal society! How about that?" Will said. Beverly smiled and thought for a moment. "Perhaps not as backward as you thought?" "Well" Will huffed. "They still have kings and queens and castles and all that midevil earth stuff. Ridiculous." Beverly laughed as she reached out to caress his cheek. Will put his padd down and leaned into her hand. Suddenly, they both jerked when a loud panicked voice came over Bev's com badge. "Brahms to Crusher! Emergency in Sickbay! Please respond!" Bev sat up quickly. "What is it, Leah?" "It's Ro Laren, sir. She's been in a terrible accident. It doesn't look good. I'm trying to stabilize her now." Bev shot Will a look then stood up from the sofa and headed out the door while replying "I'm on my way." Will watched her leave, then leaned back and sighed, concerned about Ro, and wondering how this would affect their away mission.

Sickbay was on high alert as Dr. Brahms and two assistants milled frantically around Ro, trying to get her stabilized. She was unconscious, a large gash in her head oozing blood at an alarming rate. "I've tried everything, doctor, I can't get her vitals to stabilize!" Dr. Brahms exclaimed. Beverly quickly took over, having had much more experience than Leah, as the Enterprise's chief medical officer. She went through all the procedures Leah had, then tried a few of her own. Nothing worked. She stopped for a moment to think, coming to a decision. "I'm going to induce a coma" she said, stoically. Leah Brahm's eyes widened but she nodded and understood. It was a last desperate measure to save Ro's life. There had been no love lost between Ro and Beverly, as for a brief period of time they had been fighting over the same man. But when it came to duty, when it came to her oath, Beverly always was the professional and always did everything she could to save a life. And she would be damned if she wasn't going to save Ro's.

Some time later in Sickbay things had calmed down. It was ship's night so the lights were low, and Ro Laren lay in intensive care with the breathing moderator clamp around her torso. It provided all the life support system to keep her alive for the time being. Beverly had done highly risky and delicate surgery to Ro's brain, and it was still too swollen to try to get her body to maintain on its own. Captain Picard, Will and Beverly stood around the biobed, speaking in hushed tones. "What the devil happened, Beverly?" the Captain exclaimed. "The holodeck" Beverly replied. "She was battling Cardassians." Both the Captain and Will looked at Bev questioningly. "She took off the safety protocals". Beverly said, quietly, looking down. "Damn!" the Captain exclaimed. "Always has to be such a bad-ass" Riker huffed as he looked down at Ro. Both the Captain and Will were angry. How could she jeopardize an away mission like this? Captain Picard ran his hands along the top of his bald head, sighed, then spoke. "What is her prognosis, Beverly?" Beverly looked down to Ro then back up to the Captain. "I don't know" she answered honestly. Will reached down to stroke Ro's hair not noticing Beverly giving him a glare that could kill. "Come back to us, Ro. We need you." he said. "Well, we'll deal with this situation later" Picard said. "For now I need to figure out who will be the third member or our away team." Will opened his mouth to speak but Picard silenced him with his hand. "No input, William. I need some time to think. This is very last-minute on a very important mission." With that, Will nodded his compliance and turned to leave Sickbay. Beverly watched him leave, then turned to Captain Picard. "let me go" she simply stated. Picard looked up an raised an eyebrow at her. "And your reasoning would be..." he asked. "I'm a Commander, Captain. I have the qualifications. They may need a doctor with modern technology, things could get violent down there." Picard tried to stifle a smile unsuccessfully as he looked at his CMO. Beverly looked down to the floor, and let out a giggle. "OK, OK. Of course I want to go to be with Will. Two months is a long time! But the qualifcations and reasons still stand." The Captain cocked his head, conceding that Beverly, indeed, might be the best choice. "Alright" he said. "Make it so."

Will couldn't decide if he was happy or not that Beverly was coming. As was often true of him, he had mixed feelings. Of course he loved being with her, but he was naturally concerned for her safety. He loved their relationship, but lately was feeling a bit suffocated, which usually was an indication to him that it was time to move on. He wasn't sure he wanted to move on, though he wasn't exactly in love with Beverly, something deep in his gut told him it was time to change. He had argued with that voice all night long. Everyone was always trying to get him to change and he didn't want to. It was as if something was drawing his heart towards a different life, one that involved vulnerability, total honesty, and real attachment. A life that he had successfully avoided so far. "sorry I'm late" Beverly said, breathless, as she ran into the transporter room to join Will and Data. Will's head snapped up from his revelry as he looked at Bev and smiled, forgetting his previous thoughts. "You're always late" he teased. "No, I"m not! Data, am I always late?" Beverly asked, indignant as she took her place on the pad next to the two men. "Most of the time, you are Beverly" Captain Picard said as he surveyed his three officers. "Et tu, Brutus?" she snidely remarked to him as the Captain smiled at her and then spoke. "I don't need to remind you three to be on your toes, this is a blind mission, you won't completely know what to expect." All three officers nodded and the Captain looked towards the security chief. "I'll see you all in two months. Ensign Gomez, energize." The three officers were encased in a white cascade of glitters and re-materialized on the Betazed Headquarters transporter pad. As soon as they could see again, Will saw a hand reach out to him and looked into two coal black eyes. "Welcome to Betazed, sir. We're awfully glad you're here. I'm Councilor Andru." He had spoken out loud. Will was grateful. He wondered if Councilor Andru was reading his thoughts about a lovely couple of women he saw walking by over Andru's shoulder. I'm Dr. Beverly Crusher" Beverly said as she gave Will a sideways glance and then stepped up to shake the Councilor's hand. "And this is Data, our second officer" she introduced as Councilor Andru eyed Data with curiosity. "You are an android", he stated. "Yes sir, I am" Data replied. "I've never seen one. Please forgive my staring." "You are forgiven" Data replied simply. Andru led the three officers away from the pad and outside to an awaiting transport. Will took it all in, the lush tropical atmosphere and warmth, the beauty of the intricate landscaping, the many dark-haired black-eyed people walking by. But when they arrived at the shuttle, something suddenly occurred to him. Except for the occasional words between off-worlders, it was completely silent. Everyone was communicating telepathically. This unnerved him tremendously. "It is difficult for off-worlders to tolerate" Andru said, reading his thoughts. Will's face shot up in surprise. "Oh, commander, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that your thoughts were projecting quite strongly." Beverly stifled a giggle and Will elbowed her. "It's alright Councilor. I've done my research. I was expecting...um...to be read." Will replied. "It is Betazoid custom to not read off-worlders without their permission" Andru replied. "But I must admit, it is difficult. It is a way of communication for us, it just happens so automatically. So I ask you all in advance for forgiveness if it happens again. I will do my best to not intrude." The three nodded their understanding and boarded the shuttle. It was a quick ride to the Federation Embassy. The capital city of Rixx was smaller than one would expect for a populated planet, but Betazed was nothing if not quaint, and their villages and cities reflected that. Will watched out the window with awe, the large trees with wide lavender leaves swaying in the warm breeze, the deep green of the grass, the buildings so unlike anything he had ever seen. Everything came together with a "Dickens" like feel as he remembered from studying Charles Dickens in his early school days. It's just that the colors of growth on Betazed were somewhat different than earth, as well as the two moons barely seeable in the daytime sky. Will was taken with it however, the planet seemed to ooze peace at every corner, and he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. When they arrived at the Embassy, the porter took their bags and showed them to their rooms, while Councilor Andru officially invited them to a party in their honor at the castle that evening. "We Betazoids love a formal affair, so be sure to dress accordingly." Beverly'e eyes grew wide as Will rolled his. "Oh, I must go shopping! Where are the nearest shops?" she said excitedly. Will looked knowingly at the Councilor, some things were the same on any planet. "You'll find dress shops and various boutiques just up the lane, doctor" he replied with a grin.

An hour later, after they had settled in and unpacked, Beverly tried to drag Will along with her to find a dress. "Just purchase a suit, or tux, or whatever they wear for me and Data" he had said, disinterested. "Sir, I would actually like to peruse the shops with Dr. Crusher" Data said.

Will turned away from the news padd he'd been reading and looked up at Data. "Peruse, Data? "Peruse?" "Why yes, sir" Data replied. "Peruse. To browse, wander through, gather visual stimuli..." "thank you, Data" Will said, stopping him. If you truly want to go shopping with Dr. Crusher, then by all means. But I can't imagine a more mundane task…ow!" Will yelped as Beverly kicked him in the shin. "Alright, alright!" Will said, rubbing his leg. He rose and leaned in to give Beverly a kiss. At first she resisted, teasingly, then she let his lips meet hers and kissed him passionately. He sighed in pleasure, then let her go, and as she walked arm in arm with Data out the door, she looked back over her shoulder. "I'm glad you trust me to pick out your outfit, my love". Something in her voice scared him but before he could say anything, she was out the door. "Damn!" he thought. "She'll probably have me wearing tights."

The castle of the Fifth House was abuzz with activity. The pages raced around getting the tables set and placing the centerpieces in the main ballroom. The cooks were in the kitchen preparing sumptuous food with a heavenly aroma. Brightly colored banners were being hung on the walls. And aside from the swishing of approaching skirts, nothing could be heard. It was complete silence. As the woman approached however, her myriad skirts, layers upon layers of taffeta and silk and tulle, dragged across the floor. Everyone in the main ballroom, where she entered, suddenly stopped their activity and looked in her direction. "Your highness!" one of the pages spoke telepathically. And with that, everyone bowed. Queen Luwaxana stopped momentarily to soak in the admiration of her subjects, then continued on towards the tables, speaking many things telepathically as she went. "Please place these centerpieces more directly in the center. Here, the forks should be angled like this. Don't hang the banner there! It belongs on the other side!" Waving her arms and changing her facial expression with each new demand, she was a sight to behold. As flamboyant as anyone who had ever been born on Betazed, Queen Luwaxana was a force to be reckoned with. She wanted everything perfect for the guests of honor, the ones who had come to protect her and her family. She ordered the pages to get the candles set up, as evening was dawning and it was growing dark. She wanted this to be an evening to remember for them. But she couldn't help feeling a gnawing sense of foreboding in the back of her brain. It had been there since the Federation delegates had arrived. She had managed to avoid reading them, but there was a presence that assaulted her. One of them was like a light in her mind that simply wouldn't turn off. Luwaxana shuddered as she thought of it, then shook it off and turned back to the preparations at hand.

"Oh Will, you wouldn't believe it! The streets and shops were so beautiful! I swear, it's like a fairytale out there!" Beverly exclaimed as she described to Will what it had been like. This is the most beautiful planet I've been to in all my years in Starfleet. I think I want to live here! She continued to exclaim to Will as he took the packages from her hands and placed them on the sofa. "Indeed, it is an interesting society, Commander" Data added. "The peace and the silence, combined with the quaintness of the buildings, the well-manicured courtyards and fountains, all combine to create an ethereal feeling. It was….invigorating." Will laughed at Data's description. "Makes one wonder why anyone would interrupt such an idyllic world, doesn't it? But I, for one, would like to see what my lovely lady purchased for me to wear to the ball tonight. And it had better not be tights!" "Tights?" Beverly questioned. "What are tights?" Will sighed and said "Just let me see my costume." Beverly chuckled and pulled out the largest bag, unwrapped it, and held it up for Will to see. He examined it, looking it over, and stated "Not bad!" It was a typical Betazoid formal suit, not too unlike the suits of earth past. Except that the jacket extended down to the knees, over fitted trousers that tapered at the ankles. "Not unlike an evening tuxedo" Will thought. It was a deep midnight blue, which Beverly said was the color most of the men wore. The shirt was an ice blue color, and instead of a tie or a bowtie, the men had small pleats going up the shirt on either sides of the button and underneath the collar. A silver metallic bar clamped across the collar, connecting the two sides. "It's very elegant, Will" Beverly chimed. "And wait until you see mine!" she exclaimed. "Data?" Will asked. "Mine is not unlike yours, sir. Except it is an ocean blue, a couple shades lighter than yours." With that, Data left to change into his suit and Beverly went to her quarters to change into her dress. An hour later, Will was dressed and heard the chime on his door. "Come in, Bev" he said, knowing it was her. When she entered, he gasped. There she stood, in a long golden metallic gown. It was low-cut, tight at the waist, and had a large skirt that flowed out from her body, held out by thin hidden wires. The sleeves were long, with triangular cutouts at the shoulders. Her hair was up with golden barrets. "Bev, you look amazing!" Will exclaimed as he walked towards her and took her in his arms. "Glad you think so. These Betazoid women are beautiful, and I wouldn't want you thinking of looking anyplace else tonight" she teased. He responded by simply kissing her on the mouth, long and deep. Data interrupted them as he stood in the doorway. "Data, you clean up nice!" Will laughed. Data tilted his head in confusion. "I believe I am always clean, Commander" he replied as Will and Beverly both laughed. "and you don't clean up so bad yourself, Riker" Beverly swooned as she looked Will up and down. He looked utterly debonair in his dark blue suit and tails, his icy blue shirt perfectly matching his piercing blue eyes. "why thank you, mi'lady" he bowed as he held out his arm for her. She took it, and the three of them went outside to their waiting transport that would shuttle them to the castle for an evening they would never forget.

Beverly was expecting to see a midevil castle; brick, mortar, tall towers, a mote. She just assumed that's how it would look. But as the transport shuttle drew closer to the center of town, the buildings became more and more modern. Most of them were tall, with a cylander holding up a saucer shaped building, much like a pedestal. When they parked in front of one, she was surprised. "Doesn't look like any castle I've ever seen" she muttered to Will. "I hope I'm not overdressed". Will chuckled at her disappointment. "Not fairytale enough for you?" he teased. "Hrrmmphh" was all she replied. Data tilted his head. "Doctor" he began "there are many buildings on many planets called castles as a reference to where the Monarchy resides, but a castle can come in many forms. For instance…" "Thank you Data" Beverly said firmly, and Data knew from experience it was time for him to stop talking. They exited the shuttle and approached the massive building, which was a shiney metallic silver. A doorman let them in to the pedestal portion, which was a lovely round rotunda at the bottom, tropical plants growing and seemingly draped over everything. "Still disappointed?" Riker elbowed his date. "Maybe" she said, not yet convinced. They then were taken to a turbolift in the center, that took them directly to the top floor. They were told that the Monarchy's residence was located on the various floors of the pedestal, and the grand ballroom was on top. After a quick ride, the turbolift door opened, and Beverly's eyes grew wide. Her fantasy was there, all draped in silken fabrics and hundreds of tiny candles glittering against the glass and silk. The tables were set luxuriously with elegant porcelain and what appeared to be precious metals adorned with jewels for the cutlery and wine glasses. The far wall held a cascading waterfall that splashed into a pool at the bottom, with more lush tropical plants growing out of it. There were musicians in the corner playing various stringed instruments in a lilting melody and melancholy chords. Beverly released a happy sigh as she leaned into Will. "Now you're happy" he smiled. The three officers walked out of the turbolift and were greeted by a server with a tray. "Drinks?" he offered. Will noticed a lot of chatter amongst the guests that were gathered around, and realized how nice it was that they were all communicating audibly for the benefit of their guests. Will, Beverly and Data each took a glass from the server's golden tray. The glasses were tall and slim with long, long stems. They contained a lavender colored liquid that sent bubbles shooting up into the air. "Mmmmm" Beverly said as she sipped. "Tastes like lilacs". Data examined the glass, then took a sip. "Mmmmm. Tastes like lilacs" he echoed Beverly. Will laughed and downed his in one gulp. "Maybe this place isn't so bad afterall" he said as he waved the server back over for another drink. Suddenly the swish of heavy skirts could be heard dragging across the polished floor. "That's our queen" the server whispered to Will, who went wide-eyed. "I was expecting someone much younger!" Will whispered back. "How old is her daughter?" "In her thirties" the server said. Will burst out laughing. He had imagined the new king and queen to be in their thirties and their daughter to be a small spoiled girl of about 12. "No, Commander. We are older, much like yourself" Queen Luwaxana said to a now red-faced Will as she had read his mind. "Oh, don't feel bad, Commander. I didn't take any offense. You look to be just a bit older than my daughter, but probably not by much." Will bowed and took the queen's hand. "It's nice to meet you, your highness". "Yes, yes" Queen Luwaxana replied. "We are happy and ever so grateful to the Federation and to all three of you for your service here to us." With that, Will made the introductions, and Queen Luwaxana expressed that as soon as she found her husband and her daughter, she would introduce them as well. "Come, come and have a seat at the table of honor" the queen said as she waved her arms around excitedly and led them to the table. Will offered Beverly his arm as he kissed the top of her head, and Data followed, still taking in all of the interesting sights. They pulled out their chairs in the middle of the head table as other Betazoids began taking their seats, while some still milled around in conversation. No one seemed to be in any hurry. Beverly lifted up the luxurious silverware and said to Will "Isn't it gorgeous?" Will opened his mouth to reply when suddenly he felt a trembling in his heart. He placed his hand on his chest, wondering if he was having a heart attack. Then, everything happened in slow motion. He looked down at his thumping chest, then up across the room with a panicked look on his face. He was looking for something, but he didn't know what. Then he caught her eyes. His heart lurched. She gasped. Their eyes locked. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. But all he knew, was his heart instantly stopped gyrating and was filled with the most soothing peaceful sensation he had ever experienced. His entire body relaxed and a warm tingling sensation tickled the back of his mind. He assumed it was just because she was the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on. He even laughed to himself. "This is just lust?" he thought at the overreaction. Then as he began to regain his focus he truly saw her, a curvaceous beauty with long dark raven curls and the most alluring black eyes…."Damn!" he thought. "A Betazoid". For he had no interest whatsoever in ever becoming involved with someone who could read his mind. Suddenly his mind lurched. "Damn, a human!" he heard loud and clear in his head as he looked up to see the object of his reaction flip her hair at him and turn away. He opened his mouth to protest her haughty response, (though he'd had the same one himself) but then realized that as soon as she had turned her back on him the warm peaceful feeling immediately left and he was left with a cold empty hollowness inside. "What the" he began but then was jolted back to the reality of the woman sitting beside him. His eyes went wide as he quickly looked at her to see if she had noticed the exchange. The hurt in her eyes told him that she had. "Bev" he tried, "I don't have any idea what that was…" but before he could finish the Queen stood from her place at the table and began speaking loudly for everyone to take their seats. "My husband was called away and will not be joining us, but before we formally welcome our guests, I'd like my daughter, Princess Deanna, to give the Betazoid blessing." A gong sounded piercingly to the side of the room as Deanna turned around and Will realized, to his horror, that it had been the princess he had been staring at. Before he could even gather his thoughts, she spoke a quick prayer and then moved to join them at the table. She would be seated directly across from Will. The queen intercepted her to introduce her to the three officers, and as Data took her hand, and then Beverly, Will realized his palms were sweating. "And Commander William T. Riker, I'd like you to meet my daughter, her highness, Princess Deanna Ian Troi." Deanna gave Will a glare initially, then a small smile as she reached out her hand and he took it in his. Time stood still again. He could somehow hear her heart beating, though he surely didn't know how, and heard that it was beating in the exact same time as his. That same soothing warm feeling flowed over him, and he noticed that her hand was trembling ever so slightly. Neither of them spoke, and when she withdrew her hand, they both felt the loss. Will was stymied. He'd never had this kind of reaction to any woman, and it unnerved him. It was odd. Deanna took her seat and glanced up at him for a split second, her eyes again causing his heart to lurch. He saw her suck in a deep breath as well. But for the rest of the evening, she didn't say a word to him. She spoke to everyone else at the table and joined in conversation, but never addressed him directly. He thought it was just as well, he didn't like the effect this woman had on him and didn't want to embarrass himself further.

"You know you can't fight it, darling" Luwaxana said to her daughter telepathically as they both shared a cup of tea later that evening. Deanna looked up quickly her eyes surprised, but then realized that of course her mother would know. "Oh, yes I can." She replied resolutely as she stood and took her cup over to the recycler. Luwaxana threw her head back and laughed. "What is it? Is it because he is human?" "You know it is" Deanna replied. "But your father…" "My father" Deanna stated firmly "is not human. My stepfather is." Luwaxana sighed. This grudge Deanna held against the fact that her mother's imzadi was human had been in place for a very long time. Deanna's biological father had been killed on an Ambassadorial mission when Deanna was only two, and she always felt that her mother had sold out by marrying a human, imzadi or not. "Oh, my little one, stubborn as always. Have it your way. But you are taking a very rough road." Luwaxana said. "And it is my rough road to take" her daughter replied as she kissed her on the cheek and headed towards her quarters. Luwaxana looked after her, a pain in her heart. "I hope you are able to survive it, my daughter."

Will braced himself for what he knew was coming from Beverly. She had caught him staring, lusting, being completely overwhelmed and taken over by another woman. He hadn't even understood it himself. But as he walked her to her quarters, she remained quiet. Normally she would yell at him, but this was even worse. As they stopped at her door and he took her chin in his hand, he saw a small tear slip down her cheek. "Oh Bev, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I want to be with you. _Definitely_ not her." He went to wipe the tear from her cheek with his thumb, but she turned away. She backed out of his arms then looked up into his face. "Will, I know you believe everything you are saying. And I am grateful for your reassurance. But my gut is telling me that I'm going to lose you. And that she is much much more than simply pretty Betazoid royalty." Will sighed and took her back into his arms. "Then I'll just have to show you otherwise" he said as he tried to kiss her. "Will, I think I'd just like to be alone tonight. Is that okay?" "Of course" Will replied as he let her go and returned to his quarters. The evening had been one of the strangest he'd ever encountered. He, too, had a strong sense of forboding for some reason. And though he'd been ready to call it off with Beverly and move on, now he felt like he wanted her by his side for support with the way this situation had unnerved him. He felt unraveled. As if this woman, this Betazoid, this "princess" had reached her delicate finger inside his heart and pulled on a thread that unraveled it completely. His only consolation was that, as far as he could tell, he had unraveled her heart as well.

Will tossed and turned all night. He couldn't seem to get the image of her out of his mind. But more than her image was the feeling. It was as if love had consumed him. He didn't even know if he knew what love was, but that feeling; the warmth of her invading his heart, the sense of her tickling his mind. He just couldn't shake that feeling. He hadn't even felt that kind of peace with Beverly, and he didn't even know this Princess Deanna. He knew nothing about her, and yet it was as if he'd known her all his life, as if they'd been connected. And yet for all the sense of comfort, peace, love, they were totally annoyed with each other. He could tell she didn't like him anymore than he liked her. "A Betazoid and human. Not a good mix" he said to himself as he turned the light off for the fifth time and rolled over to try and get some sleep.

Deanna tossed and turned all night. Who would have thought that a simple dinner with their Federation protectors would change her life forever. "Imzadi" she whispered harshly, in the most sarcastic tone she could muster. "My Imzadi is a human" she thought. The idea rankled her. She wasn't looking for her imzadi. In fact, in her generation of peers they had all discussed the ending of Imzadi as an antiquated idea. "Why shouldn't we be able to choose who we want instead of having it chosen for us by the fates?" they often mused. And many did. Her own mother had married a non-imzadi, her father. And they had been in love. But, as it had been told to her many times by her mother, there was nothing that could even compare to Imzadi. The depth of love and connection, the deep soul craving that could only be satisfied by that one. In Betazed culture, Imzadi couples were honored and revered. Given special treatment and accolades. And Imzadi royalty, well that was the highest honor of all. Her mother and stepfather were thought of as the most esteemed couple on the entire planet, even though he was a human. And she did love her stepfather, he had raised her lovingly, but sometimes she couldn't hide her disdain at what she felt was an "impure" coupling, so devoted to her planet and its customs and traditions. And she had been happy to remain single, in fact, though she was the most sought after eligible woman on her planet, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to marry. Her duties as a Daughter of the Fifth House, and soon to be heir apparent, kept her busy and fulfilled. She had dated many Betazoid men, but nothing ever became serious, and she had wondered on not more than one occasion if deep down, she really _was_ looking for her imzadi. Or at least her soul was. Deanna shuddered as she rolled over and tried to sleep again, but she couldn't get his image out of her mind. How he had affected her. His eyes…those eyes. The most amazing color eyes she had ever seen. Like the ocean, so blue. And his face. There was no denying how handsome he was, dark haired like she, and his beard only accentuated his attractiveness. He was tall, unlike herself, and broad-shouldered, unlike the men of Betazed. His confidence (or was it arrogance?) and physical masculinity was not the only thing that attracted her, but his soul, that her mind had gotten a glimpse of. It too was as deep as an ocean, and full of so many unmined treasures. It was….beautiful. Deanna couldn't help but be affected, and when her heart tugged towards him as soon as she met his eyes, and when her brain began to tingle, warm and inviting, at the back of her head, she knew, she just knew. Imzadi. Damn! Why him? Why now? It was the last thing she expected or needed. She sighed heavily at how complicated her life had suddenly become, and wondered warily at what her mother had thought at her denial of it all; "I hope you survive it, my dear".

In the next several days, things returned to reasonably normal for Commander William Riker. He had worked hard to put the princess out of his mind, and succeeded. This was aided by the fact that she was on a diplomatic mission a couple of cities away, so he did not see her. Beverly had not mentioned "the incident" again, and their relationship was back to normal as well. Will, Data, and Beverly had several meetings with both the King and Queen (King Ian had returned from his diplomatic mission) and then separately with the Council. On this day, they were scheduled to meet with everyone together. Will was in his quarters reviewing his notes. Apparently as the coronation had been approaching, Luwaxana had intercepted a telepathic communication between two of the Council Members. It was muffled, as they too were powerful telepaths who were good at blocking, but they were not as powerful as her. She was imzadi royalty, afterall. She couldn't tell which members the communication was from, but she heard phrases such as "This is our time, benna. There have been murmurings for many years from disgruntled citizens who want to do away with the monarchy. Why not act now? We have been preparing for this." Will had learned the word benna was Betazoid for "friend". Luwaxanna had also heard a discussion of a "coup". This was enough to alarm her greatly, which was why she contacted the Federation for their help. The castle had security guards, and she felt safe enough, but out and about in public she was concerned for her family. She knew the weapons her world had were no match for Federation weapons, nor for Cardassion weapons some Council members had been remored to have obtained. She had reluctantly let Deanna attend her diplomatic mission with only her castle security, but had tried hard to talk her into allowing Commander Riker to escort her. "No, mother! You are simply trying to get us together! I won't be shang-hi'd that way!" Then Luwaxana had suggested Data, because in truth she really only wanted Deanna's safety. But Deanna had refused, and a mother's insistence can only go so far with a 35 year old daughter. When the Federation officers had met with the Council, it was denial all around, and Will couldn't get a good read on who may or may not be traitors. So today, the Council was going to meet with Luwaxana, Will, and Data. Will quickly discovered that King Ian often took a backseat to his wife in this matriarchal society. Beverly wasn't needed so she was going to do some exploring in the city.

"It couldn't be a more beautiful day" Beverly thought to herself as she strolled into the center of town. There was a brick-paved courtyard with a large three-tiered fountain in the middle. The square of shops gathered around it were lovely and sold everything from footwear to women's clothing to Betazoid chocolate. "Oh chocolate" Beverly thought smiling, but then remembered she had really come here to do some introspection. She gently sat down on one of the benches facing the fountain and the sun, and closed her eyes, breathing in the heavenly air and allowing the sun to warm her. The trickling of the fountain caused her heart to be at ease and she felt her body relax. She had been tense lately, trying to keep up a pretense to Will. Deep down she knew she was going to break it off with him, but didn't have the heart to do it just yet. She had hoped for a long time that he would come around to her, to wanting the same things she did, the same commitment. She hadn't given him an ultimatum, and felt pretty sure now that if she did, he would bolt. She had fallen hard for him, harder than she'd intended to, and figured now was as good a time as any to wrench her heart away and begin the healing process. Still, even as she rehearsed what she would say to him, there was that tiny hope in the back of her mind that he would change his.

Will and Data entered the Council chambers and were greeted by Councilor Andru. "Good to see you again, Commander, Lieutenant" he spoke out loud. "It will be a first for us, having a meeting where we are not speaking telepathically". Will and Data sat towards one end of a long table with the Council gathered on either side. Luwaxana would be seated at the opposite end. Will knew he would need to draw on his diplomatic skills to help facilitate this meeting. Queen Luwaxana Troi was not happy. Not happy at all. As Will got comfortable in his chair he heard the swishing of skirts and Luwaxana's voice coming down the hall. "I can already hear your thoughts, gentlemen!" she scolded as she came through the door and Will winced. This was not going to go well. He looked at Data and smiled, wondering if Data was as uncomfortable as he was. Just then he felt his heart tug, and reached for it having the "heart attack" feelings again, then déjà-vu, then his head snapped up as she entered the room. Will drew in a long, deep breath. Deanna stood there, looking at him. Her silken white dress gathered at the side of her waist and flowed over her hips down to her knees. Her collarbones were delicate, adorned by a crystalline necklace that matched the crystalline tiara on her head. Her full black hair fell in long curls down around her shoulders, and her large black eyes fixed fully and intensely on Will's. He swallowed hard, his heart beating rapidly. For Deanna, caught in the web of her imzadi's gaze, it was as if her life flashed before her eyes. Her early childhood, young adulthood, to where she was now, and she felt such an ache and emptiness in her soul, as if it all had no meaning. Just empty activity, nonsensical service. Her hands trembled ever so slightly. "Gentlemen, I hope you don't mind if my daughter joins us. She too is telepathic and will be able to cooberate anything I sense." With that both Will and Deanna's attention was diverted back to the meeting, and Deanna slowly sat herself down next to her mother as Will thought how obnoxious Luwaxana was being. The meeting began and Councilor Andru asked the Queen, as respectfully as possible, if she had any proof that any of the members present were traitors. This ignited a heated discussion with Luwaxana claiming she didn't need proof, that her telepathic powers were enough, and the council members protesting that if they were to be accused, there would need to be more than that. No one could produce any point of sale for Cardassian weapons, and each Council member worked hard to convince the two royal women that they were pro the monarchy. The meeting went round and round until Will finally stood and said "We are not getting anywhere here. I suggest we adjourn for now." Luwaxana gave a humph and rose and turned to leave the room while the other Council members looked to Will in relief. "Thank you" Councilor Andru mouthed to him. Will made his way over to the Councilor as the other members filed out and Data joined him. "I'm beginning to wonder if this was all a misunderstanding. Perhaps the queen did not hear things correctly afterall" Will whispered. With that, Deanna, who had been haflway out the door whipped around and said loudly "I beg your pardon? You do realize my mother is the most powerful telepath on the planet, don't you Commander?" Will at first was shocked since she couldn't possibly have heard what he said, then realized she had read his thoughts. "You do realize how rude it is to read the thoughts of off-worlders without their permission, don't you _Princess_?" He put extra emphasis on her royal title, just to irritate her. Deanna blushed slightly, realizing her error. She was frozen for a second, then slowly approached them. "My apologies, Commander" she said in a barely audible tone. Will's eyebrows rose. Was she actually apologizing to him? "It's just that I know my mother. She would never make something like this up." Deanna spoke to the Councilor as she moved to stand beside Will and Data. Instantly Will felt tingling go up the left side of his body where she was standing. He looked over at her, and a strange longing to touch her face, cradle her cheek, and look into her soul overcame him. "I understand, Princess. I want you to know that we are taking this very seriously" the Councilor replied. Deanna nodded to him in understanding, then turned to leave. Before she could walk out of the door, Will called after her. "Princess, may I have a moment?" She turned, working hard to hide the trembling on her right side where she had stood next to him. She had hoped they would have no further contact. "Certainly, Commander" she replied in her best professional tone. Will walked to catch up with her and held the door for her as she exited. They walked out the front door of the building into a gorgeous warm tropical day. The multi-colored trees swayed gently in the breeze and there seemed to be a scent of earth lilacs, though Will couldn't tell if it was the trees or Deanna. "How can I help you, Commander?" the princess said as she turned her face towards him while they strolled down the pathway towards the center of town. "Well, your mother said you could cooberate anything she sensed in the meeting." Will worked hard to hide the shakiness in his voice. "Yes" Deanna replied as she swallowed hard, trying to regain her composure from her fast beating heart. "Well, I was just wondering what you sensed. We know what the Queen has heard, but what do you think?" Will was starting to relax a little, gaining his confidence in the presence of this woman that so affected him. Deanna thought for a moment as she approached a bench that was facing the fountain and sat down, motioning for Will to join her. "Well, I've never doubted my mother's ability. But the honest truth is I haven't sensed anything untowards from any of the Council members". This surprised Will greatly. He assumed Deanna's previous defensiveness was because she knew her mother was right. "And do you feel in any way unsafe?" Will asked. "I do not" Deanna replied honestly. Will nodded and sat back in the bench. "Just the same, we will stay through the coronation. And I really wish you would allow one of us to accompany you on your diplomatic missions." Deanna relaxed a little, and realized she had been pretty hard on Will since they met and since her realization of who he was. She didn't have to be connected to her imzadi, many weren't, and there was no reason she couldn't be kind to him. "Yes, I suppose I should. Commander, I really do appreciate you and your colleague's help with all of this. I'm sorry if I was a bit…um….aloof towards you when we first met. I hope we can start again." With that she reached out her hand to him and he took it, smiling. "Hello, I'm Princess Deanna Ian Troi. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." She said, ignoring the electric current that was shooting up her hand and the tingling in the back of her mind. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, your Highness, I'm Commander William T. Riker." He finished shaking her hand and drew his away, rubbing it surreptitiously to make the tingling stop. "I'm glad we could start over" Will said. "Do you like chocolate?" Deanna's eyes grew wide as she snapped her head over to look at him, and saw him nodding his head in the direction of a store across the courtyard. "Betazoid chocolates" he said, repeating what was on the sign. "I'd like to try some". A smile slowly grew on Deanna's face. "Oh yes, Commander. You'll never taste anything like it in all of the galaxy." With twinkling eyes Deanna stood and motioned for Will to join her as they walked arm in arm across the courtyard, entering the heavenly-smelling store, completely oblivious to the fact that Dr. Crusher had been watching the entire exchange. "I knew I'd made the right decision" she said to herself as she rose to leave.

Two hours later Will finally walked the princess back to her home in the castle. They had stayed in the chocolate shop for an hour while she introduced him to a bite of each kind, explaining the origin. "This one is filled with crème of uttaberries, one of our sweet fruits" she said while Will groaned in complete satisfaction as he chewed the luscious bite. "And this one has a flower essence of the muk-tok, probably similar to gardenias on your planet". Will raised his eyebrows at her knowledge of earth then took another bite. "Oh, this one is better than the last" he moaned, smacking his lips and wiping a bit of chocolate off his cheek with his hand. "I don't think I can eat anymore, Princess, this is a bit of a sugar rush for me" he finally said. Deanna giggled. "Oh, I could eat chocolates all night long. I simply can't get enough of them". Will watched the childlike glee with which she spoke. He was so taken with her, he knew he had been from the moment he saw her, but now that he was getting to know her, the kindness of her personality and calm, gentle ways, he was more taken than ever. Though he was still trying to fight it. She kept a shield up of some sort, he could feel it, and he wasn't interested in pursuing this relationship. After their chocolate tasting, they walked out into the court yard and onto the road that led to the castle. They talked of many things, she explained how in her position she had to learn everything about the planets of the Federation which was how she knew about gardenias. Will asked her if she knew about Alaska and when he described it to her she scrunched up her nose. "Oh that does not sound like a nice place at all. I do not remember studying it." Will laughed as he placed his hand on her arm. "It's really not that bad. It can be quite invigorating to snuggle with someone you love in front of the fire." Deanna blushed slightly and Will realized he was bordering dangerously close to flirting with the Princess. He drew himself back and realized they had arrived at her castle. "Princess Deanna, I have really enjoyed spending time with you. I'm glad we can be friends." Deanna smiled and looked up at him. "Me too" she said, and for a moment she could not draw herself away from his eyes. She felt like they were reading her soul, and she finally understood what it felt to off-worlders to have their mind read. She sucked in a deep breath and forced her face away, turning to go through the doorway. "Goodbye, Deanna" Will said softly, but she did not turn back around to acknowledge him. It was just as well, he didn't want to draw it out any longer. But as he turned to leave he felt the loss again, as if a vital part of his heart had gone missing. It was a haunting feeling unlike anything he'd ever felt.

It had been three weeks now that Will, Data, and Beverly had been planetside and there had been no trouble as of yet. Will and Beverly were having dinner in his quarters when Beverly put down her fork and began a very difficult conversation. "Will, the Enterprise is going to be in this quadrant for a few hours tomorrow". "I'm aware of that" Will replied, wondering what she was getting at. "Well, I've asked Captain Picard to be relieved of this mission." Now she had Will's attention. "What? I don't understand, Bev." Beverly hesitated. "Will, I want to be out of this mission because I'm really not needed here." Will couldn't argue with that. Things had been pretty quiet and he and Data could probably handle whatever came along. "And …because I want to end our relationship, and I feel it would be easiest if I left." There. She'd said it. Will dropped his fork. Although Beverly had approached this subject several weeks earlier, he thought she'd realized how good they were together and everything was fine between them. He had not seen this coming. "Bev" he said as he reached for her hand and she pulled it away. Her face reddened as tears began to spill down her cheeks. "No." she said simply. "Will, you and I both know this relationship is going nowhere. I need a life. I need a family to settle down with. I'm getting too old to be in non-committed relationships." She furiously wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. "but Bev, I love you." Will said softly, beginning to feel a lump in his throat as well. "No, you don't". Beverly wasn't angry and she hadn't said it sarcasctically. She was sincere. "You love being with me. You love our time together. But you don't love me enough to make it official. To want to spend the rest of your life with me." "You mean marriage?" He said it as if the word were poison itself. Beverly stood and finally her anger broke through. "Yes I mean marriage! What did you think Will? That I'd gladly date you like teen-agers for the rest of my life?" Will stood up as well and continued to try and reach out to her. "but Bev, I told you…." "Yes I know you told me Will! You told me you weren't interested in long-term commitment. But you know what? I discovered that I am. And I deserve better." With that she threw her napkin down and went to her quarters. Will followed after her and raised his hand to knock on her door when he heard her sobbing. He longed to break through the door and hold her, comfort her, but he knew she was right. She was absolutely right. Though he felt like he loved her, he did not want to relationship to go on forever. He dropped his hand and turned slowly, fighting back the tears. "Damn" he said as he wiped the tears off his face, stopped by his quarters to grab his coat, and headed out into the nighttime air to think.

Earlier that day two members of the Betazed High Council had met secretly. They were near a cave at the far end of the city, hidden in the thick foliage of the forrest that bordered Lake Betazed on the city's north side. They spoke in hushed tones, frequently looking around them to make sure no one was anywhere near and working hard to block their thoughts. "The time of the opening is tomorrow. We need to capture her and bring her with us. They'll be expecting that." the first member whispered. "It won't be easy. She's the most advanced telepath…" "which is why they want her" the first member interrupted. The second member sighed. "Yes, yes, I know. If she intercepts this message, we'll need to keep an eye on her to see where she goes. We need to get her here. There'll only be a few hours it will be open." "The Captain will be anxiously awaiting. Then our mission will be complete." Councilor Andru nodded. "Yes. We will be commended for our success." The two members drew away to head back towards town, where Luwaxana sat in her quarters with Ian, and had indeed intercepted enough of the message to understand. She immediately called her daughter to the room and then they contacted the Federation Embassy. Commander Riker was nowhere to be found, and no one knew where he was, but the castle security council escorted both Queen Luwaxana and King Ian to the Embassy where they would be staying with Data. "Go find him". she told Deanna. The King protested. "She won't be safe." Luwaxana brushed her fingers along her daughter's cheek. "She will. They don't want her, they want me. And she needs to be with her imzadi right now. And he will keep her safe." Deanna cringed. She still had no interest in beginning a relationship with her all too human imzadi. But she could use Will's friendship and comfort right now. She was frightened. Deanna nodded to her mother, a knowing look on her face. She kissed her father's cheek then hugged her mother for a long time. "Be safe" she told both of them as she turned to go.

The waves were lapping loudly against the shore. Will had wandered around town for what felt like hours, until he finally came upon the lake at the other side, and the beach. He stood ankle deep in the water as it soaked the bottom of his trousers. He didn't care. A storm was brewing in the distance, and it mirrored the storm he felt inside his heart. He had never been affected by women and now he had two of them that were turning his emotions upside down. He would miss Beverly deeply, and it hurt him more than he ever thought it would to lose her. And then there was Deanna. She did something to his heart that he didn't even recognize. Whenever he was near her he felt such deep emotions coming from a place that hadn't been accessed in such a long time. A depth he didn't want to feel. A depth he'd closed the door on a long time ago. Suddenly, he was startled by a voice. "You really shouldn't be out here, there's a storm coming." Her tone was so lilting, so soothing, he found himself smiling as he turned to face her. "I could say the same thing to you" he replied as he reached out his hand to help her as she shed her shoes and then joined him in the water. For a few moments they both stood, the waves lapping at their ankles, the wind stirring up the water and the dark clouds booming in the distance. "Come here often?" he asked to break the silence. "Yes, I do" she said softly as she turned to look at him. Will had made the mistake of not wiping all of the tears from his face. He had left one. Deanna's heart broke as she gently reached up and traced the tear with one of her fingers. "What is it William?" she asked quietly. She had not called him by his first name before. He was taken aback. "I, uh…..I…." he stammered but couldn't get anything out. Then, to his surprise, the princess lifted her royal dress up just above her knees and plopped down into the sand, uncaring of how dirty and wet she was getting. "It's OK" she said. "you don't have to tell me". Will was surprised at this compassion pouring forth from her, he had not seen it before. With one motion he lifted his trousers and plopped down beside her, stretching his legs out into the water. It began to rain softly and again, to Will's shock, he saw a tear slip down Deanna's face. "Are you hurting too?" he asked as he pulled back a dripping lock of hair that had been stuck to her face. Deanna turned to him and laughed lightly. "I guess we're quite a pair, huh? We both came here to cry tonight. It is a good place to cry." Will's heart lurched as he realized Deanna did this often.

Will and Deanna sat in silence for a few more moments. Will didn't know if he should ask her what was wrong or not, so he simply scooted closer to her, the warmth of their bodies offering comfort to each other. The rain fell softly, washing the tears off of both of their faces and slowly soaking them. Thunder could be heard rumbling off in the distance, and Deanna shivered. Will instinctively put his arm around her. "I should get you back to the castle." he said. "The storm will be here any minute." "No, not the castle" Deanna said softly, still staring out over the water at the storm clouds in the distance. Her hair was all curly and dripping wet, her dress starting to cling to her body. "Then where?" Will asked, hoping that she wasn't intending to simply sit here while the storm moved in. He had seen firsthand how stubborn she could be. Deanna turned to look at him, then nodded her head towards the top of the hill behind them. "Up there" she said. Will looked up at the house on the cliff that was mostly windows facing the lake, then back down to Deanna. "Isn't that someone's house?" he asked, surprised. "It's my house." She said. "In fact, the Fifth House owns all the buildings on Betazed, it's just that that one doesn't happen to be occupied at the time." Will smiled and raised his eyebrows. He had no idea how powerful this family really was. He stood, brushing the wet sand off his pants, then offered her his hand. She grasped it and he lifted her gently up, the soaked skirt of her dress clinging around her legs. Suddenly, a clap of thunder sounded so loudly it shook both Will and Deanna to their core, and the storm clouds burst, sending a heavy rain pouring down over them. "Oh god" Deanna laughed as Will yanked her arm and started running up the hill. It was slippery from the wetness and Deanna kept slipping while Will never let go of her, dragging her along behind him. "We have to get to the house!" he shouted, but could barely be heard over the din of the storm. Finally, they arrived at the top of the hill and ran to the door of the house. Deanna punched in a code and the door instantly opened, and two dirty, wet, and ragged people tumbled through the door. It slid shut behind them, and the chill in the house immediately caused them to shiver. Deanna told the computer to turn on the heat, then moved quickly to the living room and grabbed two blankets off the couch. She handed one to Will and wrapped the other one around herself. Will saw there was a fireplace stoked and ready to go, so after wrapping the blanket around himself he walked over to it, checked to make sure the kindling was positioned correctly, then grabbed one of the nearby old-fashioned lighters and lit it, patiently working with it until the fire lit up the whole room and was roaring with cozy warmth. "There. How's that?" he asked as he turned to see Deanna with her feet tucked up under her on the couch, the blanket wrapped around her, covering all but her face. Will chuckled and moved to sit down on the other side of the couch. "Th-thanks, William. This feels so much b-better." She said through shivering teeth. He could barely resist the urge to take her in his arms and warm her up, but instead leaned back against the sofa cushion. "So you own all of the buildings on the planet, huh Princess?" He loved to tease her by using the title that way. Deanna rolled her eyes. "Yes, Commander, we own all the buildings." "Do you own the planet?" he asked, his eyes hiding his amusement. She glanced at him sideways. "As a matter of fact, we do." She said. Will began to laugh, but then realized she was serious. "Are you kidding me? You own everything except the people?" Deanna's lips curved into a half smile. "Sometimes they fear that we own them too." Will had no idea this was how the monarchy was run on Betazed. "No wonder some of the people want to put an end to the royalty" he said without thinking. But as soon as the words had left his mouth, he realized his error. "I'm sorry Deanna" he said softly, but when he looked over to her face, he saw the tears begin spilling down her cheeks again, though she was trying hard to hide them. Will quickly moved up next to her and put his arms around her. "Deanna, that was a stupid thing to say. I'm so sorry". At first she resisted him, but when the warmth of her imzadi filled her being and began tickling the back of her mind, she let out a breath and relaxed, easing into him. He held her tighter, and in her vulnerability with him she began to cry in earnest. Her body began to move with the sobs, shaking and heaving as she cried louder and deeper. She had never cried like this before. His connection to her was releasing emotions she had hoped never to release. He simply held her fast, resting his chin on top of her head, and, in feeling the depth of her pain, lost a tear down his cheek as well. They simply sat there like that for a long time, until she was completely cried out, then she closed her eyes and rested her head back against his shoulder. The incredible warmth that radiated between them was such a comfort, she had never felt that comforted before. After another while, she sat up, wiping her face clean with her hands and taking in one last sniffle. Then she returned to her spot on the far end of the couch. Will turned to face her. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. She looked at him, leery, not wanting to open up to him. But she couldn't help herself. "Earlier today my mother intercepted a message that some Council Members were planning to abduct her and take her somewhere within the next 24 hours." Will's eyebrows shot up and he stood abruptly, duty overtaking him automatically, knowing he should be where the Queen was to protect her. "It's okay William" Deanna said. "She and my father are safe with Data in his quarters. She sent me to find you." Will stood rigid for a moment, then sat back down. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked. Deanna didn't want to tell him that it was easy to find her imzadi just by following the pull of her heart. "A lot of people come here to think. It was a lucky guess." This explanation seemed to satisfy him. "Your parents will be safe with Data" he said, reassuring her. Deanna nodded but Will could tell there was something else. "What is it, Princess?" he asked, this time using her title endearingly. Deanna sighed and sat back into the cushion. "It's just that….well….do you ever find yourself questioning your whole life? If you are where you're supposed to be and doing what you're supposed to be doing?" Will had to honestly admit that he hadn't. He always knew he would be a Starfleet officer. "Are you questioning your position, Deanna?" he asked, encouraging her to continue. "Yes." She said. "No. Oh, I don't know" she put her head in her hands. "Sometimes I think maybe it really would be best for Betazed to dissolve the monarchy. Are we really needed anymore? Mother, father and I could all continue our diplomatic duties without heading up the entire planet. The people probably would be happier with a democracy. And sometimes…." Will stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. "Well….I've had these secret thoughts. My father was in Starfleet. Sometimes I've entertained fantasies of joining myself." Will's eyes went wide. Deanna clutched her dress in her fingers. She'd never told this to anyone before, and was waiting for Will's laughter. A Princess joining Starfleet? Whoever heard of such a thing! "I think you'd make an excellent officer, Deanna" Will said, simply. She looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes again. She,d had a lot of bitterness and anger pent up over losing her father, and a little rebellion against her mother's constantly pressuring her into the ways of Betazed. She had always accepted that, but now, after meeting Will, and the unrest on her planet, she wasn't so sure. Though she still harbored some anger that her imzadi was human. But it felt good to get all of this out. She found that she was trusting Will, and that he was showing himself trustworthy. "Thank you" she replied, and for the first time since they had reunited that evening, she smiled. "But I know it can never be" she said, resigning herself to her fate. Then she questioned Will. "So how about you telling me about what was upsetting you? Why you came to the lake?" Suddenly, the fire cracked and popped loudly, and Will realized he needed to throw a few more logs on. He rose to retrieve the logs to the side of the fireplace and thought of how much he actually wanted to share with Deanna. As he lifted the logs to place them on the fire he said "Well, I guess I am sort of wondering about my life as well, but in a different way." Satisfied the fire was renewed, he turned and walked back to the sofa, sitting down to face Deanna. "The woman I'd been seeing broke up with me today." Deanna felt a pang of jealousy. "The red-haired woman?" she asked. Will nodded. "You were in love with her" Deanna said, more as a statement than a question. "Yes. No. Oh hell, I don't know." Will and Deanna both giggled as they realized how similar they sounded. "I don't think that I was, really, but I'm starting to question my lifelong bachelorhood. Maybe I really am looking for a committed relationship, afterall." Will was surprised he was admitting this to her, but he found it so easy to be vulnerable with her. He felt he could trust her. "So you were a confirmed bachelor?" Deanna asked, smiling. "I was." "And what changed that?" she asked again. Will wanted to tell her that she had played a big part in it. The safeness he felt with her, the ability to let her into his heart, it all felt so good. He never knew how good it could feel. Beverly had not affected him quite that way. "Well, Beverly, I suppose." He lied. Deanna nodded her understanding. "It looks as if we're both at a crossroads" she said. Will smiled and her heart received his essence. "We really should be getting back to headquarters with your parents" Will said as he stood up and offered her his hand. "I left my comm. badge with Data because I didn't want to be disturbed. But it's not right for me to stay for too long, especially in the current situation." Deanna took his hand and stood as well. Without thinking, Will automatically pulled her to him and engulfed her in a hug. He was so grateful to her for all her understanding and empathy, and he held her close, as his body began to come to life in a way it never had before. Deanna's body tingled everywhere, especially in her mind, as her imzadi filled her with his being, his essence, and, frightened, she instantly pulled away. Will felt a tinge of embarrassment, realizing he had been too forward with her. But he longed to hold her, it was all he could think about since they had became friends rather than enemies. He felt such a need to be protective of her, to stay by her side, as if he'd belonged there all his life. Deanna's cheeks were slightly flushed as she followed Will out the door and they caught a transport to the Federation Embassy.

"And Mr. Data, you are a…a what? An Androoo…." "An Android" Data stated simply to the Queen who was making herself at home in his quarters. "And how will you protect us?" she challenged. She had never seen an android before and knew nothing of how Data operated. "I have the strength of a Klingon times ten. That is how my creator made me. I have lazar-sharp skills and can respond more quickly than a…" "Yes, yes" Luwaxana said as she waved her hands in the air. She circled around Data several times eyeing him and touching him in her curiosity. Data simply raised his eyebrows. "Luwaxana, dear, perhaps you should just leave him alone and let him do his job" King Ian said, only slightly exasperated. "Well, OK then" Luwaxana replied as she cleared her throat. "What is the plan?" "I am waiting for Commander Riker to return. He is my superior officer and he will tell us the plan. But for now, you are welcome to use the bed here in the quarters. I require no sleep, but I will shut down momentarily to recharge my processors." Data replied. Luwaxana looked to Ian who gave her a questioning look. "_She found him_" Luwaxana said to him telepathically. "_I could feel their bond a million miles away. They are heading here as we speak_." Ian smiled. He delighted in the thought that his stepdaughter's imzadi was a human like him. He rose and as Luwaxana yawned and stretched, he said "perhaps we should try to get some sleep for now. We've got a long road ahead of us." "As you wish" Data said as he began his shutdown sequence while still standing and staring at the wall. "He is an odd thing, isn't he?" Luwaxana said to Ian as she turned to walk towards the bed. They would simply have to lay down in and nap for awhile while awaiting further instructions. But on the way, Luwaxana's dress caught under her feet and she fell into Data, hard. He remained standing, balance not being an issue for him. But unbeknownst to the king and queen, she had accidentally hit his shut-off switch and rendered him ineffective.

The transporter stopped in front of the Embassy headquarters. Will had his phaser drawn and was on high alert as he helped the Princess out. He scanned the horizon and saw nothing, looking towards her to see if she sensed anything unsafe. She shook her head no, and Will marveled at how they already were able to communicate without saying a word. He put his arm protectively around her, she didn't resist, and walked her into the building. He continued to lead her down the hall towards Data's quarters, and when they arrived, punched in his command code. But just before they entered, he saw a perplexed look on Deanna's face. Her eyes went wide as they entered, and saw no one there but Data. "Data! Where are the king and queen?" Will yelled, knowing Data could hear him, even when he was recharging. But when he didn't get a response, he gave a concerned look to Deanna and walked over to where Data was. "Data!" he yelled, but no response. He immediately felt around Data's back to his on-off switch and realized it had been turned off. "Shit" he said under his breath as he turned Data back on. Data's eyes instantly started blinking and he tilted his head as his body re-booted. "Data!" Will yelled again. "Sir?" Data replied. "Why did you turn me off?" "I didn't turn you off Data! What happened here?" Will was becoming agitated. He had not noticed Deanna sitting on the couch with her face despondently in her hands. "I do not know, Commander" Data replied. "The King and Queen were preparing to lay down and sleep for awhile and I was recharging. It's the last thing I remember. My internal chronometer records that someone turned me off around that time." Will looked to Deanna to silently ask if she thought her mother would do something like that. When he saw her quietly sobbing, he ran over to the couch and knelt in front of her. "Deanna, what is it? What are you sensing?" Deanna barely lifted her head, the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Nothing" she said. "I sense nothing. Will….they're gone".

Councilor Andru and Councilman Bradan had sedated Luwaxana. She had been screaming and fighting wildly from the moment they broke into Data's quarters and transported she and the king to the cave. King Ian had remained silent, hoping to reason with them. But when Luwaxana went limp, he was at her side, holding her. The councilmen didn't think it would be quite so easy. They had kept tabs on the castle, and had followed the King and Queen to the Embassy. Getting past the security guard was easy, since he recognized the Councilor. Getting into Data's quarters had proved a bit more difficult, but they did it, and were surprised to find that no one was there to greet them with a Federation phaser. The android just stood there, doing nothing, and made their job quick and efficient. They'd already programmed a transporter beacon in the cave, so transporting was easy. The only difficult part was the stubbornness of the queen, but they had remedied that. And now they were standing in the cave. "Why are we here? I demand to know what you plan on doing with us!" King Ian demanded in an authoritative voice. "You are going on a trip, your highness" Councilor Andru replied. "An adventure the likes of which you've never seen." The King gave the Councilor a dirty look. "We should have known it was you" was all he said. "It's opening" Bradan said quickly to Andru as he took a step towards the King and grabbed his arm. As long as the king was holding onto Luwaxana, who was starting to wake up, they would all travel together. A small white glowing fissure appeared in the cave. It started out small and grew larger and larger. It buzzed and burned bright, almost like a flame. Andru stood holding a Cardassian phase disruptor as Bradan led the King towards the fissure with Luwaxana right behind. "What is going on here?!" she demanded, now fully awake. But her brain instantly knew, it was easy to read the excitable thoughts of the two Councilmen. As the three stepped into the opening, she knew what she had to do, and used every ounce of her strength and mental abilities to focus all of her attention. After the three were through, Councilor Andru entered, and the fissure closed. The cave went eerily silent. The only evidence that anything had happened there were a few sputtering red and white sparks, that soon disappeared as well.

"What do you mean Deanna? Are they dead? Are you sensing that they have died?" Will asked, squeezing her arms tightly. Deanna simply nodded her head yes. "Damn!" Will leaned back on his feet, placing his hand over his face. He knew Deanna well enough to know that she would know if her parents were dead. They had failed. He had failed. "Data, I demand to know what happened here!" Will stood and turned on Data, with no place else to put his anger. Data could not feel his rage so had no reason to respond in kind. "Commander, might I suggest the security video. It is blurred enough for privacy, but would most likely be clear enough to get an idea of how all of this occurred." Will looked up at the camera, only now remembering that all Federation embassies had such surveillance. "Good idea" he said as he was now in full command mode and spoke into his comm. badge to the security guard to come to the room. He had forgotten Deanna weeping on the couch. The security guard came, glanced sadly at Deanna, then began to set up the video feed to the room's computer. Will and Data watched intently, trying to focus as much as they could to gather what had happened. When they saw two beings move towards the bed, and one of them fall into the being that was standing rigid, they knew instantly what had happened. Then they fast forwarded the video until two more beings entered the room and Luwaxana began screaming. They watched in horror as the four beings disappeared in a transport beam. Will stood back, aghast. How could this have happened? What could they have done differently? What are the odds that Luwaxana could have landed just the right way with just the right amount of pressure and in just the right spot to turn off Data? "About a trillion to one" Will thought, ironically. Just as he sighed, he heard the soft sobs of Deanna's breaking heart. "Oh my god, Deanna" he remembered as he walked quickly over to the couch, lifted her up and took her in his arms. She did not resist, and leaned heavily into him, allowing her sobs to come out as grief-stricken as they would. "Are you sure, Deanna? They beamed out, but that doesn't necessarily mean they're dead." Will said softly. Deanna simply nodded, then spoke into his shoulder. "If they were here, anywhere on the planet, anywhere in the galaxy, I would feel them" her muffled voice replied. Will's heart broke a little as he bent his face down and kissed her head over and over again, holding on to her tightly, while she wept into his shoulder.

"Where are they?" the Klingon security officer barked at the two men. Councilor Andru and Councilman Bradan looked at each other, and then around the bridge with wide eyes and confusion. "They were with us! I had ahold of the King's arm!" Bradan said. "The Captain will not be happy about this" the Klingon growled. "He's waiting for us in his ready room". Andru and Bradan walked dejectedly to the ready room following the Klingon. This was not going to go well. And where had the King and Queen gone? They couldn't possibly be back in the cave, as they had stepped through the transport hole and Andru had followed behind them. Andru was completely perplexed. He sucked in his breath and stood up to his full height as they entered the room and the security officer was explaining to the Captain that their captives had not appeared. "What?!" the Captain barked. "Explanation!" he looked towards Andru. "I have none sir" Andru replied. "I followed them in myself. They had crossed the threshold. I don't understand how they couldn't be here". "Computer, locate two intruders on board the Enterprise" the Captain said. "There are no intruders aboard the Enterprise" the computer intoned. The Captain glared at the two officers. Andru began to tremble, wondering if torture or experiments were in his future. The Captain sat back in his chair, steepled his fingers under his chin, thinking. "There is another one?" he asked. "Yes sir" Andru replied. "The Princess. She, too is a telepath, though not fully developed yet." "Then we'll use her. And I don't want you to mess it up this time. Bring her to me or you'll both be used as our next experiments." Andru and Bradan nodded towards the Captain, hiding their relief. "It'll be another several weeks before we can open up the fissure. Be prepared then". With that Andru and Bradan exited the ready room. The Klingon sat down next to the Captain. "Failures" he said in his gruff voice. "Yes, Worf. I should have known better than to trust them, but they are best suited for travel, they have studied it extensively. They'd better not fail this time."

"Oh Deanna, Deanna" Will whispered as he held her after they arrived back in her quarters at the castle. She could not stop crying. He had offered to stay with her until they had gotten all of this straightened out. They could not declare the King and Queen dead until they had some evidence, their bodies or some other evidence that could prove it. In the meantime, Deanna was expected to take over as the new queen, but in her grief, she was not up to the task. The Council members, minus Andru and Brada who were mysteriously missing, had considered switching over to a democracy, but decided to wait as well to see how everything turned out. Deanna's eyes were quite swollen and her head was pounding. She could not fathom the loss of her parents, the grief so all-consuming. Will could feel her pain, remembering his mother's death and how his father had shunned him, and his heart broke for her. He gently rocked her back and forth as her sobs turned to soft hiccups. He massaged the back of her neck, since he could feel her headache too, and occasionally wiped wet strands of hair off of her cheeks. They sat together on the couch, and as soon as Will felt her grow heavy, he knew she was ready for sleep, her body and soul exhausted. He gently stood, lifting her up and walked her into the bedroom and over to the bed. He lay her down, adjusting her head up to the pillow. She didn't protest. He lifted her feet up onto the bed and took her shoes off, tickling her feet to see if he could get even a small smile out of her. He was rewarded with one. "On William, thank you for being here for me" she mumbled as her eyes began to close. Will grinned and walked up to the head of the bed, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Sleep, princess" he whispered as he turned to head into the other room. He had found some blankets and would sleep on the couch. It would be a long night and a long few weeks following. Will wondered what would become of Betazed, the monarchy, the Council, and of Deanna. He longed to take her with him back to his ship. He was falling for her in a whole new way. She had opened his heart and he couldn't imagine ever not having her presence in his life. But now was not the time to pursue a relationship with her. He respected her need to grieve and handle all of this in her own way.

Luwaxana Troi was barely conscious. She seemed to be floating, but she wasn't sure. It seemed as if someone had ahold of her hand, but she wasn't sure of that either. It was as if she was caught, trapped in some sort of non-universe. She tried to open her eyes, but could see nothing. She sensed nothing except a kind of peace, and she thought that maybe, just maybe, she was dead.

Captain Riker awoke with an empty space next to him in bed. The Ensign that he'd spent the night with had left. It was common knowledge among the women on his ship that he only spent time with them briefly, and they seemed to be OK with that. He was glad they didn't stay around, he preferred to eat breakfast alone. This was a cold universe, the Cardassians ran everything and had taken over the Federation many decades ago. Will hated working for them, but at least he still had his job. At least he was still in charge of the flagship of the Federation. His courage and coldness had earned him a reputation with them, they respected that. His ship was used for experimenting on aliens and trying to learn as many secrets as possible. Screams could often be heard coming from the science lab. Will didn't even notice anymore. He tried to remember back to a time, many decades ago, when there was some compassion left in the Federation, before hearts had grown hard. The Cardassians had killed and tortured too many before they demanded full on loyalty, and everyone had to harden their hearts to survive. He remembered the night he had hardened his, it was when they had captured her. She had died that night after horrific torture at their hands. He had heard her screams in his mind…and had felt every second of it.

Will shook his head, quickly erasing the memory and focused on the mission at hand. Lore, his chief science officer had discovered a way to create an opening into another universe where they had discovered telepaths, something that did not exist in his universe. The Cardassians demanded they bring some of these beings back to experiment on. To see if there was a way to create telepathy in their world, so he had cut a deal with the two Council members; their safety for delivering the queen. And though it took long periods of time to keep recreating the opening, he knew Lore could do it again and again, if necessary. Though he was not looking forward to contacting Admiral Gul-Daka to inform him that their recent trip had been a failure. Will sighed and rubbed his hand through his beard, as he lay back down on his bed.

"I'm having a hard time believing this, William". Captain Picard's eyes were narrowed as he looked at Will from the viewscreen. Will scratched his beard in an obviously self-conscious gesture. "I'm afraid it's true, sir" was all he said. He could barely meet his superior's eyes. "So you're telling me" Picard continued, "that Data was…disconnected…by Luwaxana? Because she fell on him?" The Captain was almost incredulous. "Yes sir" Will replied. Picard harrumphed. After a moment of awkward silence he said "Very well. I guess there's nothing we can do about it now. How is the search coming for the king and queen?" "Nothing yet" Will replied, somber. "and the princess?" Picard asked. "She's not doing well, sir" Will said, shaking his head. "This has been very hard on her." "Yes, I'm sure it is. What is the status with the Council?" "Well, they'd like to turn everything over to the Dictatorship. They feel this is the perfect time. But we're waiting for Deanna to recover enough to meet with them. They don't want to immediately overthrow a recently orphaned princess, it would not go too well with the citizens of Betazed". "Understood" the Captain replied. "Do you think Deanna is safe?" "I'm not sure. " Will said. Picard rubbed his chin for a moment. "Well, then I'd like you and Data to stay down there. Continue staying with the Princess to assure her safety and have Data stay at the Embassy. We'll have to take this one day at a time." "Yes sir." Will replied as the Captain signed off. He turned off his computer terminal and leaned around the corner to take one last peek at Deanna. She was sleeping soundly. Then he walked back to his bedroom and pulled the covers down, settling down into the bed for the evening.

Deanna squinted as she slowly came awake and felt the morning sun through the window assaulting her eyes. She sighed and rolled over, covering her eyes with her arm. "Go away" she whispered, wishing the sun could hear her. "I don't think the sun takes orders, even from a princess" a familiar voice sounded from the doorway. Deanna rolled back over to see Will's tall form completely filling the doorway and a silly grin on his face. "Well maybe it should" she said, flatly. Will walked in and sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. "Deanna" he said, softly. "I know you're hurting and I know just a little of what you're going through. You'll need some time to grieve. But just be careful to not throw your life away in your pain. Your mother would have wanted you to go on to a vibrant life." Deanna rolled her eyes. "A vibrant life of what? I just feel so completely lost right now." Will saw a tear begin to roll down Deanna's cheek and he gently wiped it away with his thumb. "I know, baby, I know" he said quietly. His tenderness made Deanna begin to cry more so he reached down and took her in his arms and brought her up so he could rock her back and forth. He knew he'd probably be doing a lot of this in the coming weeks. He let her sob into his shoulder for as long as she needed. Their bond was growing stronger, and the feelings of her essence in his mind was starting to become familiar. Especially when they touched. His entire body enveloped her with such warmth and love, and hers his. She was hot and sweaty against him, and when she finally ended her sobs, he pushed her damp hair away from her face and moved so her body was free again. "Hey princess, let me make you some breakfast" he said. "you've not lived until you've had one of William Riker's omelettes." Deanna managed a slight snort and half-smile. "I'm not really hungry, but OK" she said. "Alright. I'll head to the kitchen and you get dressed" he said as he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead and then turned to go. In Deanna's grief she had not been paying attention to the fact that he was in her mind and her soul, her mind tingling with his presence, and the kiss leaving an electrified searing sensation on her forehead. She tried hard to shake it off, but the imzadi bond was there, now solidified, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Will set the plate down in front of Deanna. It was a sausage and pepper omelette with cheddar cheese melted over the top. It was unlike anything Deanna had ever seen or eaten. Will began to gobble his up as he was starving. He gulped down his coffee with abandon. This was his favorite meal, by far. After a while he looked up to begin a conversation with Deanna, but saw that she was resting her chin in her hand just looking at her food. Will put his fork down. "Deanna, you need to eat. You need your strength, especially now." "I know" she replied, still staring at the food, "but I'm just not hungry." Will sighed, picked up his fork, and reached over to stab a small bite of omelette off of Deanna's plate. She thought he was going to eat her breakfast too, but then he slowly lifted the fork to her lips. She looked up at him and into his eyes. She held his gaze for a moment, captive. His blue eyes were twinkling and a half grin was on his face. He affected her like no man ever had. She couldn't help but give in to him. She parted her lips as he slowly slid the fork inside. She closed her lips around the fork and closed her eyes, tasting the food as he pulled the fork back out again. Will thought it was one of the most sensual things he'd ever seen. After a moment of chewing, her eyes went wide. "More" she said. Will grabbed another forkful of omelette and they repeated the process all over again. Everytime the fork came out, he wanted despereately to lean in and kiss her. Her lovely luscious lips. He continued to feed her and she continued to receive, neither of them speaking a word, and both feeling the tingling that invaded both of their bodies. Deanna never took her eyes off of him. At the last forkful, Deanna held the fork in her mouth for a second longer and moaned "Mmmmmmm. So good." Will slid the fork out slowly and then leaned in. With his mouth just inches from hers he whispered "Yes, it is." She felt his hot breath and her lips tingled. Then he leaned in all the way as his lips touched hers. He brushed across them gently, then began to kiss her with the lightest touch, then a little harder, then a little more passionately. Deanna returned the kisses, ignoring the warning in her heart, mesmerized by this man that could capture her so. Suddenly a voice was heard from the doorway. "Am I interrupting anything, Commander?" Will broke the kiss with Deanna, leaned back to his chair, and sighed. Only an android could ruin a moment like that. "No, Mr. Data" he said, staring into Deanna's eyes. "Please, come in." "I hope you don't mind" Data replied as he walked towards the table. "The doorman let me in and told me where I could find you." As he pulled out the chair and sat down he nodded to Deanna "Good morning, Princess" he said. She smiled at him, then looked at Will and giggled. "Good morning, Mr. Data" she replied.

Lore stood by the screen in the Captain's ready room. Worf and Andru were seated on the chairs to either side of the Captain. "How soon Lore?" the Captain asked. "I should be able to open it up again in a timespan of about three weeks, sir" Lore replied. And have we located the King and Queen?" Riker asked. "No sir. It's as if they disappeared into thin air." was Lore's reply. Will sat back in his chair. "Very well" he said as he looked to Worf and Andru. "And you're sure the princess is also a strong telepath?" Andru cleared his throat and then spoke. "As far as I can tell, sir, she is telepathic but to what extent I do not know. I don't believe she has reached her mother's capabilities". "Shit" Riker mumbled under his breath, then said "The Admiral is breathing down my neck Andru. You'd better bring her to me and she'd better have the abilities the Cardassians are looking for. It's your hide in the sling if they are not satisfied. Don't worry about the Council this time. We'll be taking over their planet soon enough, and then every planet in the Federation from that universe. The Cardassians aim to control both universes, and they think having telepathic ability can only help in their endeavors. So make sure to get her to me so we can begin the experiements." Riker's voice was rough and dead serious, and Andru knew not to question. "Yes sir!" he replied as he rose to leave. "Worf" Riker said to his friend. "You go and see him off and make sure he gets the job done. No fooling around. Just get in there, get her, and get out. And make sure she comes with you this time!" Worf nodded his acknowledgement, and left the room with Lore following close behind. Riker leaned back in his chair and sighed, running his hands through his hair. This was all becoming too stressful for him. He was the kingpin the Cardassians were using to effect this takeover. Why they trusted him, he did not know. But he certainly enjoyed the feeling of power. "I'm going to need a good bottle of Cardassian ale tonight" he whispered to himself as he rose to exit the ready room.

"Would you like some of Will's omelette, Data?" Deanna asked as she moved to take a serving to give to Data. Data lifted his hand. "There is no need Counselor. I do not have need to eat. Though I am able to, if I so chose." "Oh" Deanna said as she sat back down. She looked at Will who said "Data just doesn't like my cooking. Don't take it personally, Princess". Data spoke up. "Actually, that is not true. I did have a bite of an Italian dish Will made once, spaghetti I believe it was called, and…." "Thank you Data" Will said, cutting him off as Deanna smiled. She could see the strong friendship between the human and android. Will and Deanna ate in silence for a few moments before Will spoke again. "Data, have you had any luck in your research?" Will looked to Deanna who tensed slightly, as he touched her arm lightly with his fingers and gently stroked it in tender comfort. "Commander I have a hypothesis that the King and Queen were taken through some sort of wormhole. The Queen was wearing a lutinim necklace at the time she was taken, which leaves traces of delicate metals in the air as she moves. I have been attempting to trace the metallic footprints and got as far as a wooded area on the other side of town. I am going back today to see if I can continue the search, the metals had faded out, but I have assembled a new machine that may pick them up a little better." "Good job, Data" Will said as he gave Deanna's arm a light squeeze then dropped his hand. He knew how painful it was for her to talk about her mother and father. He also knew that she was convinced they were dead, so news of a possible wormhole would not give her false hope. "Keep my apprised, Data" Will said. Data stood. "Yes sir, I will. And if you both will excuse me I will get back to my job". Deanna stared after him as Data walked out the door. "Is he always so….precise?" she asked. "Always" Will smiled. He looked into her eyes for a moment and then grew serious. "Princess, I know you're grieving, but we need to talk about the next step. The Council contacted me last night and said the people are waiting for a statement from you." Deanna sighed as her eyes welled up with tears. "Of course they are" she said, softly. "Are you up to it? Do you know which path you want to take?" Will asked. Deanna wiped her mouth and set her napkin down. She stared down at the table. "Yes. I will continue the Monarchy." Will raised an eyebrow. This was not the answer he had expected to hear. He fully expected Deanna to turn the rule of Betazed over to the Council in her exhausted and weakened state. "I'm not so exhausted nor weakened that I can't do my job!" she snapped at him. Will's head snapped up, his eyes wide. "Oh Will, god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to read you" Deanna said as she put her face in her hands and began to cry. Will got up and walked around the table, kneeling beside her, placing his arms around her. "Deanna" he said softly, "It's OK. This is a hard time for everyone, and you're allowed mistakes. I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't handle it." Deanna nodded into his shoulder and reached up to wipe the tears off her face. "It's just that…I'm not a quitter. Never a quitter." She said. Will took her hand and lifted her up from the chair and led her over to the couch where they both sat down, facing each other. "I don't think anyone wouldn't understand if you did quit, Deanna. Under the circumstances, that would be anything but cowardly." Deanna nodded. "Yes, I know. But…." She began to choke the words out, holding back her tears, "my mother always taught me that the House of Troi, the Fifth House, is known for their strength, for their courage in the face of adversity. I want to make her proud of me." At that Deanna began to cry again. Will knew she was missing her mother terribly. "Deanna, I'm sure she is proud of you. And I will support you if you wish to continue the Monarchy. But just know that no one would count you a coward if you quit at this time. It's perfectly understandable. Deanna was quiet for a few moments, thinking it over. Then she spoke. "I want to continue" she said, resolutely. Will nodded and then lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Deanna shivered and tried to pull her hand back, but couldn't. Will drew up close to her, still holding her hand, and sliding his other hand around the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I will be here for you princess" he whispered as he slowly drew her face towards his, tilting his head and pressing his lips against hers. Deanna's heart was beating so wildly that she could barely breathe. He kissed her tenderly, but firmly, each ministration of his lips lighting a fire inside her that was unquenchable. Breathing heavily, he gently slid his tongue just inside her lips, probing to see if she would open. Deanna was frozen. She wanted to get away, but could not move. She slowly opened to him, just a little, but enough for his tongue to slide hungrily inside her mouth and she gasped. Deanna grasped his shoulders tightly as her body began to tremble. She found her mind opening to his, against her will, and as it gently leaned into Will, his mind opened too. She slid into his mind, and his eyes went wide. Still kissing her, still grasping at each other, a word echoed into both of their minds, starting out quietly and chanting over and over again, a little louder each time. "_Imzadi_". Will instantly broke the kiss and sat upright, breathing heavily, his eyes still wide and confused. "_Imzadi_". Deanna put her hands to her ears, she did not want to hear this. "_Imzadi_!" Suddenly, Deanna bolted upright and ran out of the room, her hands still covering her ears. Will sat there dumbfounded, watching her leave, as the voice in his mind began to quiet down and fade. "Imzadi?" he thought to himself. "Why is that word sounding in my head?"

The following day, Deanna was cold to Will. He didn't understand why, but respected her enough to give her space. He knew this was a tumultuous time in every way. She was scheduled to speak to the people of Betazed in a couple hours, and Will knew this would take all the strength that was within her. He promised to be there for her, and he would be, standing behind her, protecting her, offering her his strength. They would stand before the people of the cpaital city of Rixx while simultaneously projecting on comm to the rest of the inhabitants of the planet. Deanna's own bodyguards would be there as well, and the Council would all be seated on the stage. Everyone was surrounding Deanna, giving her their hope and strength.

When the time came, Deanna entered the main room of the Castle dressed in her formal Daughter of the Fifth House ceremonial robes. Will looked up and tried to catch her eye, but she would not look at him. She was regally beautiful in her royal robes, a diamond crown on her head, puple and gold satin swishing around her. Will thought she looked sad. So sad. The events of the recent days were wearing on her lovely face. He wanted to despereatly to take her in his arms. He settled for gently touching her elbow, leading her to the door. "Are you ready princess?" he asked quietly into her ear. Deanna nodded, stiffening at his touch. They all left the Castle and out onto the stage that had been set up for the press conference. Will noticed Deanna was shaking. But he had to let her do her job, he couldn't stand there and hold her elbow the whole time. So he released her and turned and took his seat behind her, along with her bodyguards and Council.

Deanna cleared her throat and drew in as deep a breath as she could. Everyone who was gathered there quited down to listen to what she had to say. She spoke out loud so all off-worlders on her planet could hear her message. Her hands were shaking as were her legs underneath her gown, but to everyone there she looked like the epitome of strength and dignity. The people of Betazed had always loved the royal daughter, and looked forward to her taking over the thrown one day. But not under these painful circumstances.

"My dear people of Betazed" Deanna began, holding her voice steady. She squared her shoulders, stood proudly and held her chin high as she delivered her speech. She spoke of the shared grief of the loss of her parents, the king and queen, and the civil unrest regarding the Betazed Council and the Monarchy. She assured everyone that they would all work together, and that she would be resuming the Monarchy as the new Queen. Some members of the Council gasped, some in the audience expressed their displeasure, but by far, the overwhelming majority murmured their support and happiness at this decision. Deanna spoke of moving ahead, of continuing to make Betazed the home they all loved, of her desire to work closely with those who disagreed with her to come to a solution to unify their planet. The speech continued on for twenty minutes, and when Deanna was done, she turned around, looked at Will...and slowly slumped to the floor.

Someone in the audience screamed, the Council jumped up in reaction, and Will bolted to Deanna's side, checking her vitals and attempting to revive her. "Princess, Princess" he uttered over and over again while rubbing her cheek. Deanna groggily came to, groaning and rubbing her head. "Will? whe...where am I?" Will and the Council sigh in relief as Will attempted to re-orient her. One of the bodyguards stepped up to the mike to explain to the waiting crowd that she had been suffering from exhaustion, but would be alright. At least he hoped that was the case. It caused a tremor of fear to reverberate throughout, as some wondered if someone would attempt to murder the new Queen. Will helped Deanna up as everyone cheered, and kept his arm tightly around her as her helped her back to the Castle.

For the next several days, the royal doctor tended to Deanna, making sure she was taking care of herself and getting adequate rest. She stayed in her nightgown for an entire day, napping while allowing the Betazed sunshine to warm her through the open window. She began to eat healthily again and gained back some of the weight she had lost from her petite frame. She had a new job to do, and it was time to rise to the task. Will gave her a couple days to recover, then visited her in her room. When he knocked at the open door and took a step inside, he saw the lovely Deanna seated in her plush armchair, holding a teacup in hand, gazing out the window. She was in a soft flowing silken robe, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders. Will thought she was a vision of beauty. "Hello Princess" he smiled as he walked towards her. Deanna didn't look up, she already knew it was him. "Hello Will" she said cordially. She set her teacup down and turned to face him. "Please, sit down. Would you like some tea?" Will took a seat across from her and grinned. "Not unless it has andorian brandy in it". Deanna smiled. His charm always got the best of her. They stared at each other for a moment, until Will said "So tell me of your next steps", hoping if her could get her to talk it would relax them enough to talk about why he was really there; their relationship.

And Deanna did share. She talked at length about her plans for bringing unity and winning over the Council. About things her parents had taught her about how to rule with firmness, yet compassion. Will listened intently, he was fascinated with this woman. Her inner spirit attracted him as much as her beauty. Her wisdom was far beyond her years, the way she handled everything with such grace intrigued him. When she finished he thanked her for sharing and let her know how much he admired and respected her. He assured her that she was a survivor, that she could do this.

Another moment passed between them, then Will spoke. "Deanna, you're avoiding me." Deanna lifted her chin and acted indignant. "No I'm not!" "Yes, you are" Will replied simply. He wasn't going to let her get away with denial. Deanna sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Yes, I am" she repeated. Will reached over and tenderly took her hands in his own. "why? I thought we were connecting. I thought we were...falling in love." That last comment caught even him by surprise. Deanna withdrew her hands and looked down. "We were" she said quietly. "Then why"?" Will's voice was pleading, hurt. Deanna's heart broke a little. "I just can't, that's all" she replied. "That's not a good enough answer, Deanna. And you know it." Will never took any guff from her. She liked that about him. "Why did I hear the word imzadi in my mind?" he continued his questioning. "Does that have to do with why you're avoiding me?" Deanna knew she could bluff this conversation no further. She had to tell him the truth. "Yes, it is" she said. "You heard the word imzadi in your mind because"...she paused, not wanting to say it..."because WE are imzadi." Will drew back, a look of confusion on his face. "Huh?" he asked. "I thought imzadi couples could only both be Betazed, except on rare occasions." "Yes, that's true" Deanna replied, barely looking up at him. "but your parents were one of those rare couples. How can there be another one so soon?" Deanna finally looked up at him, fear in her eyes. He saw how much this was affecting her. "I don't know" she said. "but my heart told me you were my imzadi the minute I saw you." Will thought back to when he had first seen her at the banquet and how his heart had reacted as well. He'd never responded like that to any other woman. He knew it was something significant, something special. Then he realized all of the implications that this meant for him, his life, for Deanna, her life, her new role. "Oh god" he said as his eyes grew wide. "We're imzadi." Deanna couldn't help but chuckle at his childlike response. Will grinned in return. "So tell me Princess" he said as he took her hands again. "Am I so bad to be imzadi with?" Deanna snorted as she pulled her hands away again. "I could think of worse" she teased. "Then why all the hide and seek?" Will asked. Deanna looked out the window for a moment, and then sighed. "Will, I can't be bonded to a human. I'm the ruler of Betazed now and even if I were to marry, which I probably won't, only a Betazed could truly understand the inner workings of our world, and the telepathic bond we all share." "You would _marry_ me?" will asked, again wide-eyed. Deanna rolled her eyes. "That's the only thing you came away with from my statement?" then she said "Yes, I would." Will's heart soared. He couldn't help it. He loved this woman. "but I can't" she added. "I think you can. I think you're scared." Will said as he looked her directly in the eye. "From what I understand, imzadi is a pretty powerful force between two people. Not something you can always control. And if it didn't work out, it would be easier to lose someone who wasn't imzadi". "Maybe so" Deanna replied. "but my mind is made up. My life has been chosen for me now, and it's to be the new Queen of Betazed. I will have my hands full with that." Will sighed and sat forward in his chair. He slowly reached up and gently cupped Deanna's cheek, turning her to face him and forcing her to look in his eyes. "I love you, Deanna. I want you to be in my life. But for now you do have your hands full. I will wait for you, _Imzadi_." Deanna's eyes teared up as Will's last word echoed in her mind. He leaned in and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips." "Just don't shut me out. I can't help you through this process if you shut me out". Deanna nodded as Will rose to leave. "I'm going to check in with Data and see if he's made any progress in his investigation. You know how to reach me and don't hesitate to call if you need anything." With that Will exited the room, leaving a somber and sad Deanna Troi to herself, thinking how painful it would be when she would finally need to say goodbye to Will.

"Report Mr. Data." Will had found Data in the woods just outside the entrance to a cave with the specific machine he had built for tracing Luwaxanna's trail. Will didn't bother with niceties nor a greeting since Data was incapable of being affected by it's absence. "I believe I have found the location of the anomaly, Commander" Data replied as he held out his device and began entering the cave. "It should be just inside here." "Are you sure that's safe?" Will asked as he followed few steps behind. "I am not sure, Sir. But I am sure that if I don't trace this, we will never know what happened to the King and Queen." Will couldn't fault Data for his logic, and as they entered the cave and looked around, Data's machine was able to detect a slight distortion towards one of the walls. "There" Data said as he approached it. "Somehow Queen Troi's trail leads right up to this anomaly." Will scratched his beard thoughtfully for a moment. "That doesn't make sense, Data. What do you think the anomaly could be?" Data turned to look at Will. "I am uncertain. Perhaps a wormhole, but it is awfully small for that. It is most certainly in a state of flux and most likely unstable." Will nodded as Data tilted his head, Will could almost see the wheels turning. "I believe I need to do some more research" he said as he stepped away from the distortion. Will's curiosity was piqued, but he followed Data out of the cave. "Keep me apprised Data" Will said as they began to head back towards the guesthouse where Data was staying. "I'll still be with the Princess for a little while longer. In a few days I'll be able to check in with Captain Picard when they are in communication range again." "Aye, sir" Data replied.

Data returned to the cave the next day. He'd brought several types of tricorders to do further study on the distortion. When he entered the cave, it seemed to be filled with electricity, his circuits were going wild. "Curious" he thought. He approached the anomaly and held out one of his tricorders. Suddenly, a loud buzzing could be heard and Data's tricorder began to go crazy. He stepped back, a bit confused, as the distortion became big enough to fit a human through, and two figures quickly stepped through. The Councilor gasped as he nearly ran into Data. "What are you doing here?!" he demanded. "I could ask the same of you" Data responded as he held out the tricorder towards the Head of the Betazed Council. The Councilor looked him up and down and an idea came to him. He suddenly reached out and shoved Data through the vortex just before it closed to its smaller size. Caught off guard, Data fell through and was immediately surrounded by blackness. Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Will and Deanna were sitting in the Castle library. Deanna was in her dressing gown, legs curled up underneath her on one of the plush sofas, reading a book about the origins of Starfleet. Will was sitting in one of the chairs, concentrating on some of the statistics Data had sent him from his first time in the cave. Suddenly the library door swung open and the two Council Members burst through. "Councilor?" Will asked as he quickly stood, wondering what the urgency was. As soon as he stood the Councilor grabbed his phaser and shot Will directly in the chest. Deanna screamed as she flew out of the chair and ran towards Will to help him. But Councilor Andru grabbed her arm and touched a small device located on his wrist, and they immediately disappeared into a transporter beam. Commander William T. Riker lay on the floor, eerily still, blood oozing from the center of his body.

"Commander! Commander!" Will could hear someone saying off in the distance. "We're going to help you. We're beaming you to the infirmary." The next thing he knew he was on a biobed and doctors were running around him. One of Deanna's bodyguards was standing next to him. He turned to face him, barely able to speak. "Deanna?" he asked in a hoarse voice. The bodyguard shook his head. "We were unable to find her" he replied, just before Will passed out.

The surgery lasted four hours but they were able to repair him and reassure him that after a week in sickbay he would be OK. But he would not be OK. Not only had he failed at his job, but his imzadi was missing. Things kept getting worse and worse. He had to find her. He had to make sure she was alright. He had to bring her back from wherever they had taken her. He had to let everyone know; Betazed had been betrayed by its very own Council.

Three figures emerged on the bridge of the Enterprise. Both men still had ahold of Deanna's arms, who was swaying slightly, being dizzied by the travel and the shock. "Sir, they have returned! We have succeeded!" Worf yelled into his commbadge to alert the Captain.

Riker stood from his computer and exited his ready room walking onto the bridge in anticipation. He rounded the corner and caught sight of the three standing there. He froze where he stood and his blood went cold. Deanna froze as well, trying desperately to adjust her eyes to what she thought she was seeing. "Will?" she asked, confused. Her voice still sounded the same. That hair, those eyes, it was _her_. "Oh my god" the Captain said, barely a whisper. It had been a decade since he'd seen her. His hard heart was threatening to begin to melt, before he regained his composure and approached them, a wicked look in his eyes. Councilor Andru looked to the captain, astonished. "You two know each other? How can that be?" he asked, incredulous. "I know her" Will replied. "But she doesn't know me." The look he gave her sent shivers down Deanna's spine. She still had not figured it out. This was a mirror universe. It was her Will, but it wasn't. She was his Deanna, but she wasn't. Captain Riker walked around her, circling slowly. "So you've come to join us Counselor?" Deanna whipped her head around and gave him a strange look. "Counselor? What are you talking about?" "Oh, that's right" he said, hitting his head. "You're a princess. Royalty. Unlike my Deanna who was but merely a Counselor." "Your Deanna? What in the hell are you talking about Will? And where are we and why have I been abducted?" Deanna was irate as she looked at the two Betazed Councilmen who were holding her. Will started to chuckle, then began to laugh, then threw his head back in a wicked laugh that chilled Deanna to the bone. "Oh, this is going to be fun" he said, eyeing her lasciviously. "Take her to the lab and restrain her" he commanded the two officers. "Don't begin experiments yet. I want her to myself for awhile first." The two men looked at each other grinning, as they instantly transported Deanna to the lab and placed her in a room with a restraining field. She demanded to be let out but they just laughed and left her alone there. A short while later a doctor came with long red hair and retracted the forcefield so she could step inside. Deanna backed to the corner, confused by how similar this woman looked to the woman Will had been dating when he met her. "Don't' worry" Dr. Crusher said. "The Captain would kill me if I did anything to harm you. Apparently he likes you. But the experiments will start soon enough. Admiral's orders." With that, Beverly ran her tricorder over Deanna to gather all the data she needed for a complete physical. "I'll get this to the Captain" she said, mostly to herself, as she left the room and restarted the restraining field.

Many hours later, Deanna was going stir-crazy. She had tried to sleep on the hard slab in her cell, but to no avail. "Let me out!" she would scream over and over. She was hungry. She was thirsty. And she still couldn't tell what was going on. Suddenly, she realized something. She could not hear anyone's thoughts here. She had vague senses, more like empathy, but no telepathic ability. No wonder she was so confused. She still hadn't figured out who Will was.

A short while later, Councilor Andru came to the science lab. He opened the restraining field to let Deanna out, while holding a phaser on her. "Our Captain has taken pity on you and thought you might be interested in more….comfortable accommodations" the Councilor said wryly. Deanna glare at him. "When are you going to tell me what is going on, Andru? How dare you! You and Bradan will certainly pay for this! The Council will never let you get away with it!" "The Council does not exist here, Princess." Has said ominously. Finally, a light went on in Deanna's head. Here must be a different place than where she'd come from. A different galaxy, perhaps, or maybe…."oh my god" she thought to herself as he led her away.

Captain Riker had finally finished his work for the day and headed towards his quarters. When he got there, he found a most alluring sight. The door slid open for him, and he instantly smelled lilacs. "god, just like she used to smell" he thought to himself. Then he walked into his bedroom. There, restrained to his bed was the lovely Deanna. Princess or counselor it didn't matter to him. This woman drove him absolutely wild. When she saw him she immediately backed up towards the headboard as much as she could. "Ah, I see you've finally figured out who I am" he said, placing his work pads down on the side table. "At least it's nice to know there's another version of me back in your universe. But I bet he's not nearly as amazing as I am" Will chuckled as he sat on the side of the bed, reaching out to caress Deanna's cheek. She lurched backwards, hitting her head on the headboard. "Don't touch me" she growled. Will sighed and placed his hand on her knee. "Princess, you…or the version of you here…was once very much in love with me. I'm sure we could come to an understanding". Deanna spat at him, and he grabbed her face hard, holding her chin tightly. "I'm not going to play with you, Deanna. From what I understand, things are quite different here than they are where you come from. I'm not nice. I'm not kind. And if I want you, I'll have you. But I am fair. And I'd like to give you a chance to get to know me. You may not find me so dislikeable after all." With that he released her chin which was now hurting due to his vice-like grip. Deanna simply glared at him. "So after I find you not so dislikeable, then you'll do experiments on me?" she asked him, sarcastically. Will sighed and looked away. "I can't help that part. It is part of my duty. But I can make sure they do no permanent damage and keep you alive." Will had to check himself. This was a little soft for him. But he couldn't help it. This was Deanna. And he wanted her in his quarters. "This will be your bedroom, and there will be a forcefield around it. I suggest that you enjoy it while you can. I don't know how long they'll let me play with you before they demand that the experiments begin." With that he walked towards her and bent down to undo her hand restraints. He could smell her delicate scent and drew his nose close to her neck as he did so. Deanna froze. This man was so much like her Will, and he affected her in almost the same way. His hot breath on her neck made her shiver all over. As he released the restraints he pulled back and paused just inches from her face. They both were breathing heavily. "Hot" he whispered as their eyes locked. Deanna wanted desperately to kiss him, she was every bit as drawn to him as she was to her Will. But then she remembered who he was and drew back. Sensing their connection, the Captain said "Imzadi in any universe, huh, Princess?" He gave her a wicked grin and Deanna tensed with the lascivious feelings she was receiving from him. Will stood and backed out of the bedroom, never taking his eyes off her. He pushed a button that initiated the restraining field and turned to walk towards his bedroom. Deanna fell back and sighed, rubbing her wrists. She looked around the room and saw that several nightgowns and outfits had been laid out for her on the dresser that she had not noticed before. She was aware there was a connecting bathroom and a replicator. She leaned forward and put her face in her hands. How would she escape from here? How could there be any hope? Was her real imzadi still alive? Was he OK?" "Oh Will" she thought with desperate emotion. "_Imzadi, I wish you could hear me_." In the other bedroom Captain Riker rolled over in bed, his eyes wide. God, he had not heard her voice in his mind in so long. In a sickbay in another universe, Commander Riker rolled over in his bed, his eyes wide. "_oh my god, Deanna! Can you hear me? Where are you?_" But he received no response. He was sure it was her. Her voice in his mind. At least he now knew she was alive.

"She's still alive" Will Riker said to Deanna's personal bodyguard as he rose from the biobed after his final checkup with the doctor. "How do you know?" The bodyguard asked. "I heard her. In my mind." The bodyguard's eyes grew wide. He knew that there was only one way this human could have heard the Princess in his mind; only if he was her imzadi." "My god" the bodyguard murmured as he gave Will a slight bow, as if he was royalty now. "No time for explanations" Will said. "I need to find Mr. Data. Have you seen him? He hasn't been here to see me at all." The bodyguard looked down. "We have been unable to locate him, sir. I've had my men look everywhere, but he is nowhere to be found." Will's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. He wondered if somehow Councilor Andru and Bradan had kidnapped Data too. "Then we've got work to do" Will said as he strode towards the door, bodyguard in tow. Just as he was about to exit, a familiar face walked through the door and almost ran him over. "William!" Captain Picard said. "You're up and about. That's good to see!" Will grinned. "Sir, I wasn't expecting you." "We just arrived and were updated on your condition by the Council and on Data's disappearance. We're here for one week to try and solve this mystery, and help you and Betazed find the Princess." Will nodded his thanks and looked past the Captain to see who the "we" was. Geordi came in, and then Beverly right behind him. She gave him a half-smile and nodded, and he could feel the coolness emanating from her. "We're all here to help" Geordi said. "And I understand there is some information about a cave and an anomaly…I can definitely help with that." Will was glad to have Geordi on hand, with his vast scientific knowledge he might be able to figure out what was going on. After they all sat down together and caught up on everything, Will took the three of them to the cave where he'd last been with Data. He explained everything Data had told him. While the Captain and Geordi did some investigating, Will joined Beverly leaning up against the side of the cave. After a few moments of awkward silence, Beverly said simply "You love her, don't you?" "Who? What do you mean?" Will was slightly uncomfortable with this question and wasn't sure he wanted to answer it. "The Princess". Beverly replied, a slight hurt in her voice. Will sighed. "How did you know?" he asked. "The way you talked about her when debriefing us." "That obvious, huh?" Will asked. Beverly nodded her head. "Is this your first time in love?" she asked. Will paused for a moment, not wanting to hurt her. "Yes, I believe it is" he replied. Beverly sighed and stepped away from the wall, wrapping her arms around herself. She thought for a moment, and then turned to him. "If she makes you happy, Will, then I'm happy for you. I hope we find her." Will heard the sincerity in her voice and smiled. "Thanks, Bev. I hope in time we can become friends again." Bev reached out and patted him on the arm. "I'm sure we can" she said. "I'm sure we can".

After their examinations and inspections were done, Captain Picard and Geordi, along with Will and Beverly, returned to the guest accommodations to figure out a plan. Geordi understood that the vortex had something to do with Data's disappearance and the Princess's abduction. He had to find a way to open it and check its stability for travel. He guessed the answer would lie on whatever was on the other side.

Deanna awoke to the sounds of someone in the kitchen. She sat up and stretched slowly. Then she gently got out of bed and put a long silken robe on over her nightgown. She peeked out through the door to see Captain Riker cooking something. "Ah, you're up" he said as he turned towards her. "Feel free to come out, I turned off the forcefield." Deanna looked up at him, not knowing whether to trust him or not. He chuckled as he nodded to her to come. "I initiated a forcefield around the quarters instead. Only I can unlock it. So you are free to roam around in here." He was being so nice to her, that Deanna had to keep reminding herself of who he really was. She slowly stepped through the doorway and walked towards him. "I hope you like pancakes" he said. "It's my specialty." Deanna said nothing but took a seat at the table where Will put down two plates with large fluffy pancakes on them. He then took a seat across from her. She stared at him as he picked up his fork, pausing to look up at her. Her beautiful face caught him, and he stopped midway to return her stare. "god, I'd forgotten how beautiful you are" he said, catching his breath. Deanna reminded him "Not me. You'd forgotten how beautiful _sh_e was." "You're the same" he replied. "No, we're not" she said. He reached out and ran his fingers lightly down her cheek, sending chills up her spine. "The same enough for me" he said. "You have no idea what it's been like all these years to be without her, to not hear her voice in my mind, to not be able to…touch her." Deanna blushed slightly as she lowered her eyes. This man was still affecting her and she did not like it. "But you can't replace her with me" she said when he finally pulled his hand away. "Yes, I can" he replied. "Do you want to know how I lost her?" Deanna wasn't sure if she did, but she nodded her head. Will then began to tell her the whole story, of her torture and death, of their universe and what it was like to live in it. Deanna couldn't help but hurt for him, and she saw a glimpse of the man he used to be, before the hardness came. She was so missing her imzadi, that she understood she was transferring her feelings to this man. But she couldn't help it. He affected her in exactly the same way, so it was no surprise to her that she was affecting him as well. They ate in silence for a few moments then Will spoke up. "Is it good?" Deanna had been munching and enjoying the pancakes very much. "Mmmm, it is" she said while still chewing. Will tried to engage her in a conversation for the rest of the meal, to learn about her universe and what was happening there. The subject of the experiments on her never came up, and Deanna hoped if she could befriend him enough, at least she would escape that particular fate. Sometimes she was repulsed by him, sometimes she felt pity for him, and sometimes she wanted to kiss him so hard and never ever stop. But one thing she knew; if she was going to get out of this alive, she would have to use every available advantage to her.

Will had planned to take her to the holodeck for the day. He had a beautiful park scene that he used to visit with his own Deanna programmed in. It was a planet in his system called Torra, that was known for its beauty and magnificent vacation spots. Deanna gasped as she walked in, its beauty overtaking her. The pond there was a vivid green, the sand black, and the skies a deep orange. There were other couples walking hand in hand and some picnicking in the park. He took her arm and led her to a spot away from everyone where they could sit and put their toes in the water. They continued to talk about their worlds, the differences, the similarities. Everytime Will tried to move close to Deanna she backed away slightly, but always tried to keep him engaged, trying to make him think she was interested. She couldn't quite calculate what her next move should be, how she could escape or find the vortex to get back to her world. "There is no escape" she was startled when Will spoke. He had read her thoughts! "Of course I can read your thoughts, imzadi. What would make you think I can't?" Deanna shuddered. This meant he knew everything, even her attraction to him. But her telepathic prowess was still suppressed, she could only sense what he was feeling. He had the advantage on her. "You're strong, just like my Deanna" he said. "Planning a way of escape, calculating ways to win me over, very intelligent, very clever," he said, smirking. Deanna sighed and her shoulders fell. There was no way out now. Will reached over and began running his fingers though her hair, lightly caressing her neck on the way down. It felt so good that Deanna didn't even bother trying to fight it. For a few moments longer he tangled her hair in his fingers, threading them through slowly, relishing the feel of its silkiness. Caressing behind her ear, brushing his knuckles along her cheek. Her breathing became more relaxed as he gently took her chin and turned her to face him. "I wouldn't hurt you, you know. Oh, I could definitely take another woman without her permission. I've done it. But you're different. I only ever treated my imzadi with respect and gentleness. Deanna, I _loved_ her." Deanna knew he was being truthful. He was a different man before all this had happened. Will continued to stroke her cheek, then drew his hand around the back of her neck and gently pulled her towards him. Deanna was feeling such a battle of emotions, confusion, longing, lust, anger. She _wanted_ him. But she couldn't. But she did. As he drew her in, her eyes closed and her lips parted ever so slightly. "_Imzadi_" she heard in her mind as his warm lips pressed gently against hers, his mind probing hers to try and enter. But that was one thing she could not do. She refused to allow him to have her mind. That was reserved for only one imzadi. The one she'd left behind and ironically vowed she'd never be with. The shields came up, but she continued to kiss him, relishing the feel of his lips, and reaching up to tenderly cup his cheek. Suddenly a voice came over his combadge "Captain Riker to the bridge. Andru needs to see you immediately." The interruption jarred them both as Will disengaged and jumped to his feet in an automatic response. "I'm afraid you'll have to return to our quarters, Imzadi" he said as he helped her up and instructed the transporter chief to beam Deanna to his quarters. As the beam surrounded her, Captain Riker looked into her eyes with a look of both desire and sadness.

"This better be good, Andru. You interrupted something very important". Captain Riker's voice was stern as he entered his ready room. "It is, sir. In all of the commotion of getting the Princess on board, I completely forgot to check with you about the android we sent through. I looked in sickbay to see if you were doing tests on him, but Dr. Crusher was unaware of any android on board." "What are you talking about? What android?" Riker said as he sat behind his desk. The Councilor knit his brows in confusion. "Just before we retrieved the Princess, when we first came through the cave, there was an android there. While the vortex was still open, I pushed him through. He should've landed on the ship." Riker cocked his head. "I'm not aware of any outsider on board. Contact Mr. Worf immediately and have him do a scan of the ship, both biological and mechanical. Keep me apprised. Dismissed." Riker's voice was curt and decisive. When Andru left, he leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. He was disturbed by how this woman from another Universe was affecting him. He couldn't think of anything but her. When he was with her, his heart went soft and in his Universe he could not afford to let that happen. He wanted her in a way he'd never wanted any other woman, except his imzadi. The tender-hearted Will was battling with the hard Will for control, and he knew if he wanted her he should take her, then send her off for the experiments. Anything more would be weakness, and he simply couldn't allow anyone to see him weak.

Deanna puttered around Will's quarters, still trying to come up with any way to escape. She knew she had materialized on the bridge so surmised the entrance to the vortex was there, though with her limited scientific knowledge she couldn't be sure. She'd have absolutely no thought of how to open it so she could return home. She wondered if Will, her Will, was still alive, if he was thinking about her, trying to find her. Her heart ached, and she realized she was in a very vulnerable position. She sat on the bed and sighed. It was growing late and she was tired. She didn't know if the Captain would be returning to his quarters tonight or not, so she decided to don one of the nightgowns and

go to bed.

"Commander Riker, I think I've got it! I've reconfigured Data's device and this just might work!" Geordi exclaimed as Will rose from the couch in Data's old quarters. "You think you can open the vortex?" Will asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. "I know I can. But I'm just not sure if I can keep it open, or if it will be stable." Geordi, Will, and Captain Picard rose to head for the cave. The Captain turned to Beverly. "We may need you too, Beverly, though hopefully not." Beverly nodded and rose as well. "Understood" she said as she grabbed her med kit. The four of them walked the distance to the cave and entered. It was silent and dark and cool, except for the small electrical buzzing of the mini vortex that seemingly hung in the air. Geordi set up his machine and began calibrating it, checking for humidity levels, air movement, and temperature. He positioned it to face towards the vortex. "Almost ready, sir" he said as Will looked to Captain Picard in anticipation.

Deanna had been dozing lightly when she heard the door slide open. She tensed slightly, assuming Captain Riker had returned, wondering if he would want to continue where they'd left off that afternoon. She felt a sudden jolt of fear, as she sensed very aggressive emotions coming from him. She heard him scuffle around a bit in the outer room and then enter his bedroom. It turned quiet. She breathed a sigh of relief and lay back down, her heart racing slightly. Then she heard his deep voice.

"Computer, quarter lights." A faint glow illuminated her room and she sat up in her bed, squinting, seeing a tall shadowy figure leaning against the doorway. "Hello Deanna", he said. She didn't like the sound of his voice. "It's late" she said, as she scooted to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. "Aren't you going to bed?" She tried to hide the tremor in her voice. "No. At least not in my bed." he said, a slight smirk to his tone. He slowly entered her room. "Will, I don't think we should..." "Don't think we should what?" he asked as he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, lacing his fingers around the back of her neck. His touch felt like red-hot heat. Deanna tried to move back a little, but he kept his hand firmly in place, staring down at her like a predator sizes up its prey. "Look Will" Deanna tried to reason with him. "We both know this is losing proposition. We weren't meant for each other. We're transferring feelings from the people we really want to be with. If you truly don't love me, then just send me to sickbay and let's get the experiments over with." She hoped her flat statement would cool some of his passion, but it only seemed to ignite it more. "You can't reason with me, Deanna. I am Captain Will Riker and I'm known for getting what I want. And a part of you wants it too." Deanna cringed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he lifted her up by the back of her neck, pulling her to him and kissing her hard on the lips. She bit his lip and pushed back on him, trying to get away, but he grabbed her arms and roughly pinned her down on the bed, while tasting the blood on his lip. He grinned wickedly down at her. "Don't fight it Deanna. It's going to happen with you or without, but I'd prefer it be with." "No!" she yelled as he pushed her up towards the top of the bed and towered his large body over her. "I want you imzadi. Don't you want me?" But before she had a chance to answer, his mouth was on hers again, tasting her, sliding his tongue deep inside her, moving his hand slowly down neck to her shoulder and then lower, as Deanna struggled any way she could to get away. He became even more aroused as he aggressively coaxed her tongue into his mouth, and clasped his fingers around the shoulder of her nightgown and jerked, ripping it clean off her shoulder. Deanna bit his lip again as hard as she could and Will yelled, jerking up and touching his now swollen and bleeding lip. But he continued to straddle Deanna, holding her down as he laughed menacingly. "It's going to take a lot more than that to stop me, imzadi." "I'm not your imzadi!" she screamed as she grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Look, Will, look! I'm not your Deanna, I'm not a counselor! I've never lived in this Universe and I'm in love with a man back in my Universe. I'm not the woman you loved!" Will saw the terror on her face, on his "imzadi's" face, and it broke his heart. The hardness began to fall away and he sat there for a moment staring at her as tears filled his eyes. He knew this wasn't his Deanna, but god help him, he loved her anyway. He reached his fingers down and gently caressed her cheek, smoothing a strand of hair away from the side of her face. He slowly pulled her up towards him, looking into her eyes, and leaned forward to kiss her ever so lightly. Then he kissed her one last time, gentle and slow, savoring the feel and taste of it, before he let her go. Deanna was breathless from the kisses and the silence that now rested between them. Will sat on the side of the bed, and lowered his head into his hands. Once again Deanna felt sorry for him. She scooched up next to him and placed her hand on his back. "You can change things you know. In this Universe. You can work to make it a better place." Captain Riker shook his head still in his hands, then looked up at her. "Deanna, one man cannot make a difference in this hell-hole of a Universe." Deanna smiled. "You'd be surprised what one man can do" she said as she recalled all the times in her Universe that one person had made a lot of difference. Will slowly sat up and took her hands in his. "You are a lot like my imzadi, really. She would have said the exact same thing." Deanna tilted her head and grinned. Will glanced down at the ripped shoulder of her nightgown that was almost baring her breast and frowned. Just as he reached over to try and pull it up, a transporter beam was heard as another William T. Riker beamed into the room. He saw Deanna half-dressed with a torn nightgown and the other Will's hands on her, instantly realizing he was in a mirror universe, and made a running leap for the bed, landing on Captain Riker, yelling "Get your hands off her!"

"Will!" Deanna yelled as she stood up and Commander Riker began punching Captain Riker hard in the face, having caught him off guard. "Will! Stop it! He wasn't hurting me!" Deanna yelled trying to get through to him. The Captain, finally realizing what was happening, rolled over slightly grabbing a phaser from a hidden place in the headboard of the bed and stood, shoving the Commander off him and leveling the phaser in his direction. Will froze in place, his hands ready to grab his own phaser, looking over at Deanna, only now realizing what she had said to him.

"Should I dismember him?" the Captain asked, giving Deanna a crooked grin. Deanna sighed. "No, though I might regret not saying yes at a later date." They both chuckled as Commander Riker squared his shoulders giving his best look of indignation, taking great offense at this turn of events. Then Deanna looked at him, and all the love she felt for him welled up, spilling over in her heart. "Will" she said as her eyes filled with tears and she approached him, wrapping her arms around him. Will looked at his counterpart who was still holding the phaser, but now slowly lowered it, a deep sadness coming over his eyes. Will turned back to Deanna who was sobbing gently into his shoulder, and he forgot about everything else and kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly and whispering into her hair. "It's OK Princess, I'm here now. You're safe. We're going home." Deanna squeezed him as hard as she could and didn't want to ever let go. When she finally stopped crying she looked up at him, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a sweet and gentle kiss. "I missed you" she whispered into his ear. Will looked up at the Captain who was still watching them, looking quite forlorn and lost. "And I am to understand that you are also Will Riker?" he asked, looking at the number of his pips. "_Captain_ Will Riker?" "That I am" the alternate Will said as he put away his phaser. "And you are one damn lucky man to have your imzadi. Don't ever let her go."  
With that Deanna had the two men sit down and explained everything to Will. She convinced him to let the alternate Will go, and she encouraged Captain Riker to find other like minds to help him overthrow the Cardassians. She told him she knew of several on his own ship whose loyalties she could feel and would fight alongside him. She gave him hope for a better world someday. And just before the Commander and Deanna transported away, she walked over to him to say goodbye. She reached up and touched his cheek, tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, imzadi". Tears began to form in his eyes, knowing that she had given him the best gift anyone ever could. She let him relive a moment with his imzadi one last time, before moving on with his life. Commander Riker did not like this display of affection at all, and when Deanna returned to him he put his arm around her tightly, giving a warning glare to his mirror image, as he spoke to his comm badge "Geordi, we're ready." With that they both disappeared into a transporter beam and were gone. The last thing Deanna heard before everything turned black was a lone and longing voice in her mind, "_Goodbye, Imzadi_."

Will and Deanna materialized in the cave to three very relieved Starfleet officers. "Your Highness, it is good to see you safe and sound" Captain Picard said. "Welcome back, Princess" Beverly joined in. As Will took Deanna's arm and guided her away from the vortex, they suddenly heard a crackling sound, like electricity, as another being fell through the hole. "Data!" the Captain exclaimed as the android nearly knocked Will and Deanna over. "Where did you come from?" Will whipped around to see Data standing there, looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Were you on the alternate ship?" Will asked, eyes wide at seeing his friend. "Negative, sir" Data replied as he calmly stepped aside and the electricity sounded again. Suddenly, two more people fell through the hole, King Troi catching his wife by the arm before she fell over. Deanna whipped around sensing a huge swell of love within her. Her mouth hung open, she could not speak. "My god" Will said as he let go of Deanna and stepped forward. "Queen Luwaxanna, where did you come from?" Will could barely speak himself. The Queen brushed some dust off her gowns as she looked over to see Deanna. "Little One!" she yelled as she and Deanna ran into each other's arms and hugged tightly. Deanna began to weep as her father came over and put his arms around both of them. The three of them stood there for a long while holding each other and crying, Deanna saying over and over again "you're alive….you're alive.." while Will exchanged a confused glance with his Captain. Slowly, the King and Queen disengaged themselves from their daughter and stepped back. Luwaxanna reached out to wipe the tears from Deanna's eyes, then faced Will. "William, I assume I am correct that you just rescued my daughter from that other universe?" Will arched an eyebrow. "How did you know?" he asked, still confused. Luwaxana tilted her head back and laughed lightly. "Because we've been stuck in the in-between. We saw you two come through." "The in-between?" Captain Picard asked as everyone gathered around King and Queen Troi, anxious to hear the story. "What is that?" "I'm not entirely sure" the Queen answered. "But when I was so rudely abducted and we were forced into the awful hole, I just knew there was no way I was going to an alternate universe. I used my Betazoid mind techniques to manipulate the atmosphere and somehow got us stuck between the two Universes. When we saw Data coming through, I grabbed him. But it was a dark and confusing place. I must not have seen either of you going through the first time, but we saw you coming back through this time and quickly grabbed onto each other, tumbling through right after you." There was a few moments of silence while everyone tried to process this information. Then Captain Picard spoke. "Your Highness, your telepathic and mind powers are legendary among the Federation, but I had no idea…" "Oh pfffttt, Captain, it's nothing any Betazoid can't do." Luwaxanna interrupted. Deanna rolled her eyes and said "Oh mother, you know that's not true". Luwaxana chuckled as she took her daughter's hand and smiled at her. The group of them turned to leave the cave, all talking excitedly together, all sharing their stories, they didn't stop talking until they returned to the Castle. An announcement was made to the people of Betazed that the King and Queen had returned, and that the Betazoid Council had been corrupted and would be disbanded for the time being. The Monarchy would continue its reign. After sharing drinks and food, Captain Picard rose. "Well, I can see our job is done here. My officers and our ship will leave tomorrow morning, unless you have further need of us, your Highnesses." Luwaxana, with her arm around Deanna nodded to the officer. "I do wish you could stay longer, but we are OK now, we don't have further need of you." Then she looked at Will. "Thank you again, Commander. You have been a true hero. I wish there was some way to reward you." Will smiled and nodded "no reward necessary, your highness". The Captain, Beverly and Data turned to go to the embassy to spend the night, but Will hesitated, looking at Deanna. Perhaps he could ask his Captain to be put on extended leave so he could stay here with her. But he knew that was impossible. His only choice was to give up his job and stay on Betazed, or leave with the crew in the morning. As much as he loved her, giving up his job in Starfleet would be career suicide. But perhaps he could convince her to have a long distance relationship; he would most definitely come to see her every time he was on shore leave. It could work, he hoped. He hoped beyond hope.

Deanna stared after Will, sadness in her eyes. When she saw he was hesitating, she stood and said to her parents, "I'm going to my room now. Please come and say goodnight when you're ready to retire." "Of course we will, dear" Luwaxana said as she watched her daughter and the Commander leave, knowing, of course that they were in love, and knowing she could not stand in the way.

Will and Deanna walked in silence down the hall and as they neared her room, he took her hand and led her inside, sitting the both of them down on the couch. She leaned into him, tears already forming in her eyes. "Please don't cry, Princess" Will said. His eyes were tearing up as well. He knew this would be their final goodbye, and he couldn't stand it.

Will kept his arm tightly around her, and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent and kissing her head. "I love you Deanna" he whispered into her hair. Deanna drew back and looked up into Will's face. She reached up her hand and and cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes. "_I love you imzadi_" she spoke into his mind. Will sucked in a breath. Her saying that word, her saying it to him, in this moment, in his mind, took his breath away. There was power in that word, power that fueled his heart. And her final surrender to it shattered any defenses he could possibly have left. He drew her to him, hugging her as tightly as he could, holding her, loving her, until their essences intertwined. Then he drew back and placed his lips on hers, both of them with tears slipping down their cheeks, kissing away the pain, kissing away the heartache of goodbye. After many moments of tender passion, Will drew his face back, stroked Deanna's cheek one last time, and stood to go. "I'm going to find a way to come back to you, Princess. Mark my words, I'm going to find a way." Deanna silently nodded, a sob escaping her lips, as Will turned and walked out of her room, and out of

her life.

"Damn, where is that first officer of mine?" Captain Picard's annoyance was clearly showing while he, Data, and Geordi stood in the transporter station, waiting to beam back to the ship. Will was a full twenty minutes late. Just then, a very haggard looking Commander Riker ran into the room, trying to brush the hair back from his red and swollen eyes while trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, Captain, I..." Picard waved him off. It was obvious his first officer had had a very bad night and Picard could guess why. "It's alright Will. Sometimes we all have a hard time getting going in the morning." Will nodded and stepped up to take his place on the transporter pad next to his comrades. He stood, waiting for the transporter chief to initiate, but she didn't. Will looked at his commanding officer. "Sir?" Captain Picard turned and smiled at him. "We're waiting for one more person, Will." Just then a very beautiful woman in a starfleet uniform stepped quickly into the room. "Reporting for duty, sir" she said to the Captain in such a melodious voice it caused Will's heart to stir. "What...?" Will began to speak but the Captain held up his hand. "She asked to be allowed on board the Enterprise to take a position of Botanist-in-training as Keiko will be on maternity leave soon. I granted it." As the woman stepped up to the transporter pad beside Will, he turned to face her and a huge grin slowly spread across his face. _"Welcome aboard, Imzadi"_ he spoke inside her mind. An equally huge grin spread across her face as she replied in his mind _"Thank you, imzadi." _And as the transporter beam slowly enveloped them, nobody saw the first officer of the enterprise's hand slip over to hold the one of the woman standing next to him.


End file.
